The Bluest of all blue Days
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: After finding an abandoned lemur kid, things go upside down for the guys. Turns out he isn t just spoiled but dangerous. A wild scavender hunt in Denmark, with supernaturals,sickness,lemurs and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

The Bluest of all blue Days

"What the-? Who ordered this junk?" Skipper was referring to the "How to cook meals that are just right for your kids" cookbook. "Not me Skippah." "Not me either." Kowalski was marked something on his clipboard. "That would be the twenty-eightieth of the useless packages that was sent to us over the last three week." he explained to the others. "Maybe someone is trying to send us a message." Private suggested.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Really Private. We collected toys, comic books, bottles, milk, diapers, ect from those mysterious boxes. If someone wanted to tell us something, he could´ve just sent us an e-mail. Anyway, Rico. I want you to get rid of this trash." Rico nodded quickly before scooping the pile into his flippers and making his way out the door. He returned, shortly after. But not with empty. Cradled in his strong flippers was a child. Dirty, alone, sleeping. A lemur.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bluest of all blue Days

A\N: BTW, the child is about five-six yrs in human yrs.

"No way! I am NOT going to be the babysitter of a LEMUR! Eggy was just an exception." Skipper huffed into Marlene´s face. The penguins had brought the child to Marlene, since she was a girl and babies, taking care of them, ect was their job.

Marlene also wasn´t so excited about the idea of taking care of a child. "Then take him to Julian. I´m sure he´ll be just thrilled to have a new subject." Pictures of Julian kicking Mort, using him as a chair, weapon, slave…instantly filled their minds. Private took the sleeping kid from Kowalski and hugged him tightly. "Can we at least try, Skippah?" the brit pleaded. Skipper looked at his team who seemed excited once again, and at the small figure curled up in the flippers of the others. The penguin sighed in defeat before saying: "Alright, I´m guessing we _could_-""Yay! We get to keep him!" Skipper glanced over to Marlene who grinned at him. "Good luck." She wished him. He didn´t know that he was going to need much more than just luck.

"He is a boy." Private declared as Skipper rejoined the rest. Skipper stared at him. "How do you know?" Private hesitated before saying "Kowalski checked!" "Well, I had to know somehow." The scientist defended himself. "Never mind that. Give some in analysis about the soldier." "It appears that he came from a safe, clean home. He can´t be older than Private or Mort. Plus he looks pretty healthy for me. I don´t see any signs of physical damage or failure." Just then the lemur stirred. He awoke slowly, not opening his eyes before he rubbed them. When he opened his eyes he saw the penguins watching him curiously. I don´t know what you would´ve done if you woke up finding four very strange creatures staring at you, but the lemur just took a deep breath before screaming on the top of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bluest of all blue Days

The penguins all jumped when the newbie started screeching loudly. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT, UGLY SPACE PIGEONS! YOU´RE NOT GOING TO GET MY BRAINS! EAT SOMEONE ELSE´S!" Then he started running around the HQ. Private tried to catch him, but failed. So did Kowalski and Skipper. Rico coughed a cowboy hat and lasso. The hat landed on his head, covering one of his eyes and the lasso in his flippers. He swung it over his head before letting go. The rope floated through the air and tightened around the boy´s sides, tying his arms down as well. "Got ´im."

The lemur started kicking and yelling all over again. Private waddled over to him. "Calm down." He said with a friendly smile. "We´re not going to hurt you." The kid slowly stopped and looked at Private. The fear was suddenly replaced by something else. Something Private couldn´t recognize, but it made him fell a bit uneasy. Pushing the thoughts away, he untied the rope and offered his flipper to show he´s really not going to hurt him. The other hesitated before accepting the wing.

He brushed himself off before facing the others with a slightly annoyed expression. "You penguins are my new babysitters? Why didn´t you say so?" Skipper studied the child. He was a ring-tailed lemur like Julian, but there was something unusual. He had a blue where it was supposed to be black. Around his eyes, his tail rings, hands and feet. "Hell-o! Flat guy." Skipper looked up. "I´m hungry. Do you have something to eat? I´m _starving_! What kind of babysitters are you?" "Rico has some fish in his gut-" Private began but was cut off as he watched the lemur elbow Kowalski in the stomach. "!" Kowalski gasped, falling over.

"Oh wrong one. Maybe that guy. He must have a_ lot_ of food in his stomach." The kid pointed to Skipper who growled quietly at the insult. Rico quickly coughed up the fish, so he won´t end up with the same fate like Kowalski. The child took it and started munching away. Halfway through the fish he said "My nhame´s pflue." "Pflue?" Skipper asked. The other swallowed then said, "Blue! Are you deaf or something? You probably are. You don´t even have any ears!" "Look, Blue," Skipper started. "There certain rules that we put up here. You gonna have to follow them if-" "Hey what does this do?" Blue interrupted, holding up a flamethrower (surprised?). "No don´t touch that!" Kowalski shrieked. Blue dropped it and covered his ears. "Ouch. What are you, a girl or something?" Skipper grabbed Blue and glared at him.

"You´ll either do as we say, or you´ll go back to where you´ve come from!" Blue stared at Skipper for a couple of seconds before bursting into tears. "No! Please! Don´t send me back, my parents HATE me! They beat me and…" Private pushed his leader aside. "Now look what you have done, Skippah. Let me handle this." Private waddled over to Blue and put his comforting flipper around him. "Don´t cry, Blue. Of course we won´t send you back. But Skippah is right, you´ll have to listen to us. Okay?" Blue nodded. Private beamed.

"Alright then. Everything´s alright. Here, why won´t we take a tour around the zoo?" Blue nodded happily and followed the penguin out. Rico decided to join them. "Something tells me that we´re going to have trouble with this kid." Kowalski murmured. Skipper looked at him. "My gut, soldier."

A\N: Read and review! ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

The Bluest of all blue Days

"! Maurice! Look! My JJJ!" Maurice turned to the king. "Don´t you mean JJ?" "No, I already have a JJ. Julian Junior." And this is…" "Julian Junior Junior!" He said pointing to Private, Rico and Blue. Blue was happily skipping alongside Private, talking free fully. He seemed happy and content. "I don´t have any siblings. My uncle and Aunt moved away and never come for a visit. And my grandparents-" Blue stopped, looking at a cloud. "I-I have to do something real quick. Just go back and I´ll catch up!" Blue then disappeared into the park. Private looked like he was about to say something. Rico turned his head up. "Uh-oh!" The sky had turned black. "Oh dear."

Blue greeted the mother duck with a friendly smile as she hurried her little ones to the shelter. He stepped out of sight inside a big, hollow tree. His smile vanished. Just then a flash appeared and two lemurs floated above him. "Finally! I´ve waited sooo long for you." One of the lemurs, the green one, huffed. "Is that the way to greet your uncle?" Blue rolled his eyes. "Good morning, uncle." "Good day to you, Blue. You- Blue. Hahaha! That just rhymed! Ain´t I good, Martha?"

"Yeah, you´re good, Ted. In making a fool outta yourself!" The purple lemur said. Ted murmured something. Blue snapped them back to their attention. "Hey, guys. I´ve got good news. Remember when you said I should find someone easy to control and fool?" "Yeeaano. Your dad said that." Ted found glares on him. "I found someone. His name is-"

"Private! What do you mean he left you?" "He said he´s gotta do something." Skipper shook his head, then slapped Private. "He could be hurt right now! Kidnapped, tortured, dying or _dead_." "Hey guys! What´s going on?"Four heads shot up. "Blue!" "What do you want, flathead." Skipper gave Blue a death glare who just walked up to Kowalski and gave him another gut punch. Hard. Kowalski gave a muffled gasp, and fell over, wheezing. He then coughed up blood. "Oopise. Oh well. Big deal."

Blue walked to the refrigerator. Skipper glared at Private. "Why are you glaring at me?" "You´re responsible for him." "Why me?" "Because you're the guy who thinks all can be worked out if nice. You´ve been nice to him. And now look." Skipper jerked his head towards Kowalski who still is choking and whimpering quietly with Rico beside him. "Are you saying this is my fault?" Private shouted. "Yes! If only you would let me handle this demon, this wouldn´t have happened!" Private stared at Skipper. Blue walked over to the two. "What´s going on? I hate yelling, so stop." Skipper shook. "OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. Blue jumped back. "I was just asking." He said quietly, sending wrong pangs of guilt into Skipper´s chest. He rushed out, not before giving everyone big eyes and a look that said: "I´m innocent. I would never hurt anybody. Why are you treating me like this?"-look.

Private was about to follow him. "Blue…" He stopped when he felt Skipper´s flipper resting on his shoulder area. "Kowalski needs help." Skipper said in a voice that let the young rookie know that he´s not going anywhere.

"That certainly doesn´t look good." The vet said, shutting the X-ray down. "So, is he going to die or what?" Alice said, looking at the hurt penguin. "Probably. That is maybe. How on earth could he get that injury?" The vet and Alice both looked over to the other penguins. Alice narrowed her eyes. "An old assistant told me that three older penguins bullied the small one right here. Gosh, they ´re worse than chickens." Skipper glared at Alice. The two then walked out. "Rico!" The weapon expert had already the lock open. Skipper, Rico and Private gathered around Kowalski. "Soldier! Speak to me, man!" "Urgh, what Skipper?" The other slurred. "Where am I?" "At the hospital. You took quite a punch." Kowalski looked like he was still waking up. "Oh yeah, Blue." Skipper helped the scientist sit up. "If I ever catch that….that-" "Skippah, Blue is still a kid. Don´t be so hard on him. If you give me one more chance to try and change him,-" "We´ll be all dead."

His leader replied unemotionally. Private looked desperately at the older penguin. "Please-" "No! Don´t you get it? Blue is not just some little, spoiled brat that has some good buried deep in him! He almost killed Kowalski!" "If it was Mort we were talking about, you wouldn´t be so hard! The truth is, you hate Blue." "You only noticed it now?" Private slowly stepped back. "At least there is one of us who still has a heart." "Soldier-" Private turned around and slid away. Skipper turned back to the others. He tried to say something but then also just walked away.

Private walked through the empty park, kicking stones and anything else that got in his way. "Skipper is so mean. Poor kid probably had a shock." The young penguin was too angry to admit that what Blue had done wasn´t really that saint-like.

Suddenly, Private heard crying. He saw Blue up ahead, sobbing into his tail. "Blue!" Private slid over to him. The lemur obviously didn´t want the other to see his face. "What´s the matter?" "I´m a horrible person." Blue said. "No, you´re not." "I am! Skipper seems to think that." "Don´t listen to Mr. Grumpy. He doesn´t know you." Private went over to hug him, not seeing the shadows that sneaked up from behind. "No. You don´t know me, dear Private." Blue´s voice suddenly had a evil twist to it. "Huh?" Blue turned, smirking deviously. Private felt something hard hit against the back of his head, then everything went black. Blue jumped up. "That was great guys! Perfect timing!" Ted picked up the unconscious penguin as the three lemurs started moving. "Stage one: Completed." Martha said. Blue laughed evilly. "Stage two: Trap." Martha sighed and looked at Ted. "The boy´s learning." Was the response. Unbeknownst to them two pairs of curious eyes were watching.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: Sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. =) Also, I am so surprised that no one reviewed bout how much they hated Blue. )X)

Disclaimer: Blue, Ted and Martha are the only characters that belong to me. I can just lean back and watch the episodes instead of making them. XD

Skipper spent much time at Kowalski´s side. He knew that he overreacted a bit but Private needed to learn not to be so trusty. He sighed and looked at Kowalski who tried to persuade him to go to sleep. But Skipper refused.

"You´re not going to die." He repeated over and over again. Kowalski knew that he was comforting himself. "I lost Manfredi and Johnson already. I´m not going to lose another friend." Skipper didn´t notice that night came and Private hadn´t come back. ´He´s probably with Marlene.´ The leader thought.

Blue paced in the tiny room. He was trying to figure out the next step. Ted was sitting on a isolated chair and Martha was standing next to Private, who was tied to a pole running from the ceiling to the ground. Private was glad he was gagged, he could´ve said some _really_ terrible things to Blue right now. To think that he and Skipper fought over such a….a..maybe he´ll just stop right there. The blue lemur was murmuring to himself. "So what´s the plan?" Martha finally asked, growing impatient. "I´m THINKING!" Blue shouted. "But we´ve already got a hostage, so that´s a step forward. Hmmm, okay, we need to find a place away from this hole." Private glared at the other. The Central Park Zoo was his home. How _dare_ Blue talk about it like that!

"Maybe somewhere in Maine. I heard that there were awesome castles there." "Why castles?" "Because, I like castles. Next thing, after the others stopped searching for Peter and after we have the go ahead, we´ll join Drakus back home." Private mumbled something from behind the gag. Blue glanced over to him. Ted ripped the cloth off. "First, my name is Private and second, my team will find me!" Blue laughed. It seemed like he was imitating an evil bad guy laugh. Just a little higher. "That´s what they always say. But why on earth would Skipper want to find you? Not after that fight." Private growled. "You don´t know Skipper like I do. He might´ve been mad at me, but he´s probably searching for me right now.

"Sir?" Rico dared to ask. Skipper shook his head. "I´m going to kill that kid when he returns." Skipper mumbled. Out of all times, Private chose now to pout and disappear? They needed someone to watch over Kowalski while they take care of other problems. Mort has got his head stuck in a bared fence. And Blue. They couldn´t just leave him outside, no matter how much Skipper wanted to. Just then Marlene rushed into the room. "Skipper!" She didn´t get an answer and didn´t wait for one. "Mort´s starting to suffocate and-" "LOOK MARLENE! THIS IS A REALLY BAD TIME SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE, OKAY?" Skipper didn´t plan to yell at Marlene, but things were just getting frustrating. Marlene also seemed surprised at this reaction. Rico waddled over to his leader and talked to him. After a minute Rico joined Marlene, following her outside.

Skipper had just enough time to groan before the door opened. Alice walked inside. The penguin dodged out of sight. "Now let see what we can do to help you." She said in a fake caring voice. "Blowhole could´ve done that better." Skipper muttered.

Alice took Kowalski out and looked at him. She then caught his eyes and her heart softened. She didn´t see a trouble maker anymore, but a hurt animal who had fear written in his face. The zoo-keeper tried to be a little gentler with treating him. Kowalski as well as Skipper noticed that. Finally, the wounded penguin was laid back into the cage and Alice left. Her job here was done for the day. Skipper gave Kowalski´s flipper a tight, reassuring squeeze and then slid out.

Private woke up feeling someone patting his feathers. His eyes opened instantly. Ted looked up when he heard the small penguin clearing his throat. "May I ask what exactly you are doing?" Private asked. Ted turned red. "This was Blue´s idea. He babbled something about hidden weapons or tracking devices and ordered me to search you. If you want my opinion, that kid watches too much TV." Ted rolled his eyes and for a second he seemed not so dangerous. The Brit immediately shook that thought out of his head. That thinking was what got him into this mess in the first place. "Ted!" Martha yelled over from the other room. "It´s Agent 5." Blue corrected. "Blue, we´re not on TV!" Ted said, giving Private another eye roll. Martha shot them a look. "Behave. And, Bl- Agent 2, you got a letter."

Blue jumped up. "Really? From who is it? Ahem, I mean. Good." Martha gave him the letter. Blue wiggled excitedly. "It smells like evil." He whispered, holding the envelope to his muzzle and closing his eyes. He then ripped it opened and read it before jumping up and down, squealing. "HE WANTS ME! HE WANTS ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! HE WANTS ME TO HELP HIM! OH MY WORD THIS IS THE BIGGEST THING!" Martha took the letter. " He says that you should join him in Copenhagen. And bring the hostage, so you can prove yourself to be a real villain." "Copenhagen it is!" Blue grinned. Private´s hart sank. Denmark!

A\N: Cliffhanger and short chapter on purpose. I´ll update quickly. XD


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: I just felt like ending the other chapter with „Denmark!" and then decided since it was so short, to continue sooner.

Disclaimer: Adding them whenever I feel like it. XD So, PoM does not belong to me.

Denmark. They´re going to Denmark! How on earth is Skipper supposed to find him? That´s the last place he´d look for.

Skipper was rested the next day and decided to get Private from Marlene. Kowalski had a new nurse (no he did not fall for her) take care of him. Skipper and Rico slid away. "Private? Why should I have him?" Marlene asked. Skipper stared at the girl. "You mean he wasn´t here at all?" Marlene shook her head. Skipper then turned around and barked "Move out!" The two were gone in seconds, leaving a confused Marlene behind.

Skipper and Rico slid through the park, calling Private´s name and asking others if they had seen him. Nobody had. After sometime, Rico began sniffing and ran off. When his leader had caught up with him, they were standing at the place where Private had found Blue crying. Rico pointed to the rock. "Private was here!" "Who was here?" They turned around, finding a sleepy Fred. "Private." Fred rubbed his eyes before saying, "What is private?" Skipper shook his head. "No, our Private." Fred blinked. "The small penguin." "The one with the funny voice?" "Yes, the British one. Have you seen him?" "Yeah." Silence. "Well?" "I don´t know." "I thought you had seen him."

"No, there are no wells around here." Skipper and Rico groaned. "Where have you seen Private?" Fred just scratched his head. "Who´s Private?" "OUR SLODIER!" "Soldier? You mean as in army?" The penguins were thinking about leaving but Skipper was desperate to get his youngster back. "Fred." He said slowly.

"The…small…penguin…with…the…funny…voice…What…happened?" Fred yawned. "It was nice talking to you. Bye!" He left the birds standing as he climbed back up. Rico growled. "Oh, by the way, did you know that people had been making a movie? There were three lemurs grabbing a small penguin with a familiar funny voice. Could be an action film. Or horror. No I hate horror. Too many r´s." Skipper´s eyes widened. Blue! He probably had back-up. And now he was in their clutches. He knew that something was up with that kid!

The leader felt white hot anger run through him. Not only did that lemur start the fight between the two penguins, but now he also had captured Private. Despite all the boy had done for him. He hoped Private was alright.

"I think we should walk to the subway, ride to the airport and fly to Copenhagen." Martha suggested. "You call that an adventure?" Ted replied. " I would say we hitch hike to the subway, then climb on top in last minute, after that miss the airplane and catapult ourselves into the plane. Last, we´re going to parachute down." "Oh, nonsense." Blue walked over. "I like Agent 5´s ideas." After seeing the looks of Marth- Agent 4 and the hostage Blue sighed. "Fine, maybe we won´t do ALL of the ideas, but a few." Private stopped Blue as he was about to pass him. "Blue, I have a question. Who is Drakus?" Private hoped to find out as much as he could about this situation. Blue smiled. "That´s for me to know and you to not." With that, the little lemur walked off. "Do you even know what that means?" Ted asked his nephew in the background. "No, but it sounded goo. And besides, that´s what EvilGuyTwoThree said to Wondergaleight."

"Drakus is the mentor of Blue´s father." Martha said from the other side of the room. Private redirected his attention to her. "He trained all the brave men in our town. Drakus saw Blue the first time at a welcome-back-party for our soldiers. Since Blue´s father was the right hand of Drakus, the lord of evil took great interest in Blue.

Said he´ll grow up to be a fine villain or something like that. Then two days later, he asked for permission to have Blue for a night. The parents said no but Drakus got the child anyway. Nobody knows what happened at that particular night, just knew that if you´d go out you´ll see long-dead men and women or see auras flashing through the sky. That is people claim to have seen that. I personally think that today, everyone is just too superstitious.

It is based of an old folktale of the day when the lord of evil smiles down at his chosen one. Anyway, Blue returned next day, healthy and not at all different. That´s what was so scary. Now after ´years of training and experience´ or you can just call it TV and comic books, Blue wants to join Drakus in his evil league. So that´s why we´re going to Denmark." "So Drakus lives in Denmark?" "No, our town isn´t to be found by any outsiders.

The evil lord just decided visit the beautiful town." Private nodded. Martha, who had walked up to him while talking, now sauntered over to the place where Blue and Ted had disappeared to.

"Oh, by the way, the reason I told you that was because you won´t survive it in Copenhagen. Drakus will make sure of that." Private´s blood went cold. What Private didn´t know is that something much darker is awaiting him in Denmark.

"NOOO!" Blue yelled, running out of the bathroom. "I DON´T WANT TO WASH!"

A\N: So yeah, that´s the end of chapter five. X) Random quote: "Remember that. And forget you ever heard that." XD

-Skipper (The Red Squirrel)


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Back! (^.^)

Disclaimer: I do not own PoM, only the hiking song.

Skipper paced up and down in front of his remaining man who was standing attention. Rico looked worried but didn´t say anything. Skipper was thinking furiously. "We need something. Like a dog or sniffer who knows the scents of the city so good, that he\she could sniff out the lemurs. If they are lemurs." All of the sudden, the leader´s eyes brightened. "Of course!"

Blue pouted as Martha washed his face. "I hate cleaning." "That´s called hygiene." "I hate hygiene." Ted chuckled. "I did too as kid." "Ted, you´ll have to wash too." Ted´s face fell. "And still am hating it." Martha rolled her eyes, then looked over to Private. He was sitting very still, thinking hard. Private still felt the cold shudder that went down his back as Martha told him that he´s not going to survive. ´Skipper will find me.´ The small penguin thought. But then there was this little voice that nagged at him. ´What if Blue was right? What if Skipper really doesn´t want to find me?´

Skipper was sliding too fast for poor Rico to keep up. "Come on, Rico! Private´s counting on us!" "Comin´!" The two halted to a stop. "Now where to find…" Rico suddenly nudged the other. "Hey. Look here." The officer turned his head to see a sad sight. Animals locked up, whining or crying. Some were pressing their faces against the glass, hungrily looking for freedom. Others were licking at the bones from their former cellmates. _ANIMAL POUND. _And there in the corner, curled up to a scrawny, small ball was….Max?

Skipper frowned as he walked closer. Yes, it was their Extra-Terrestrial buddy. The birds waddled in, only to bump into someone else. Blood-breath; cold, hard eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. Rico gulped. "Officer X." Skipper had exactly two seconds to recognize the danger, think of options and react. He was too slow. A strong hand shot forward, slowly but mercilessly squeezing the air and life out of the leader.

Rico jumped forward, beak ready to peck but the other hand batted him away like a fly. Skipper watched his friend crash into the wall. Officer X smiled greedily as he walked to where Rico lay and put a foot on his chest, preventing escape. "So we meet again." Skipper could hear the delight of death in his voice.

Rotten air and smelling rivers guided the party through the sewers. Blue would often wrinkle his nose but when one of the others would complain about it, he would tell them to man\woman up. "This is _adventure_, guys. One of the greatest thing that exists." Private couldn´t help it. "Y´know, I just hope that the sewer rats aren´t here today." Blue turned around sharply. "S-sewer r-rats?"

"Yes, the deadliest creatures down here. They even feed on dead animals." Private didn´t tell them what kind of animals. Whenever they would find a chicken wing or piece of salami pizza, they would immediately gobble it up. "T-they do?" "Yes, why?" "Just curious. I just remembered something. Last Saturday there was a talk-show bout how _unhealthy_ it was to take a walk in the sewers. Let´s go topside." Private smiled. How easy it was to fool him. Then again, Blue _was_ younger than him. ´Great. I´m being kidnapped by a child who is younger than me!´ Private thought with disgust. Of himself.

"You animals don´t know how long I´ve been waiting for this. I´m going to throw a party over your spilled blood." "Oooooh! Can I come?" A voice sounded from a cage. "SHUT UP PETE!" X yelled. "okay." Officer X turned back to the guys. "Right here, right now." Skipper´s eyes widened as he felt his ribs crushing underneath the pressure. His eyes shut in pain. Officer X smiled, leaning closer, enjoying Skipper´s torment. Rico couldn´t watch it any longer. In a quick movement, he held a match in his flippers.

Officer X suddenly felt something hot through his shoe. He looked down realizing that his foot…was…on…fire. "!" He screamed, letting go of his victim. Rico helped Skipper to his feet. "Find Max." "Uh-huh!" The two separated. X´s fire raged on. Not on his foot but inside. "I´M GOING TO FIND YOU!" He yelled, turning cages over as he searched frantically for the penguins. Animals protested, earning a kick to shut them up. Max cowered in his cage. Who ever it was made the officer _REALLY _mad. All of the sudden, a shadow landed in front of him.

"NO! PLEASE DON´T HURT ME!" The frightful cat screamed, covering his head. "I´m not." That voice was familiar. Of course! The leader of that group of penguins. Max looked up. "Come on. We have not much time." Skipper opened the cage and yelled: "Rico, retreat!" Officer X growled as the maniac pecked at his burned foot before sliding under and around cages. Some animals had managed to get away from this prison. After the penguins and Max had disappeared out of sight, Officer X´s boss came in. "Whoa! What happened here?" "Penguins!" "You´re fired!"

"Oh we a bunch of happy hikers, bunch of happy hikers we are! We come from the city and fly to the sky. As a bunch of happy hikers we go, as a bunch of happy hikers we die. So listen to our singing, and sing along if you dare! We are bunch of happy hikers and we don´t care!" Ted´s voice rang out. Martha rolled her eyes.

Blue and Private had covered their hearing entrances. "Why can´t he just shut up?" Blue groaned. He looked at Private and his sly grin re-appeared on his face. "So, still think that Skipper´s going to rescue you?" "Yes." Was the simple answer. "Oh really?" "Yes." Blue frowned. "You don´t sound like it." "That´s because…never mind." "You are starting to doubt your own theory." "No." "You are too. You are just afraid to admit it to yourself." "I am not." "Why deny it? Nobody wants to be with a person who defends an murder." Private felt himself snap. Maybe it was because he couldn´t take the fact that Blue might be more right then possible. Or maybe because Kowalski could be dead and Private still had stuck to his killer. With a swift, graceful but strong movement he delivered a powerful karate-chop to the young lemur.

Blue fell with a yelp. "Blue!" Martha and Ted rushed to the side of the car. Blue was hanging on for dear life, but his grip was loosening, due to the hit. In last minute, he was pulled up again. "Are you okay honey?" Martha asked. Blue had other plans then to stay wrapped up in her arms. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Blue yelled into Private´s face. The penguin was startled when he fell, but now didn´t show a hint of regret in his face. "Get him out of my sight!" Blue shouted. He then turned on his heels and walked away.

Skipper, Rico and Max rounded the corner and jumped into a pile of garbage bags before relaxing. "That was a close one!" Skipper gasped. Max looked at them, his yellow eyes filled with the fear they had a few minutes ago. "Why did you guys do that?" Skipper smiled slightly, for the first time since Private had disappeared. "Once a friend, always one. But we need your help." "Speak up. After saving me from hell, there isn´t anything I couldn´t do for you." "We´re missing a soldier." Max frowned.

"Don´t you mean two?" "The other one´s back home. But Private, the little guy, has been kidnapped." Max´s face fell. "We need someone who can help us track him down. Are you up for the job?" Max suddenly ran out. "I think YES!" He yelled over his shoulder. There, passing in the middle of the street was the car. With the stolen penguin and three lemurs on it.

Blue frowned. He had a strange feeling. Like someone was there. Someone who shouldn´t be- "PRIVATE!" Blue whirled around. The flathead and the scarred penguin were hot on their tails. And a meager cat. Private turned his head at the sound. "SKIPPAH! HELP!" Ted clamped his paws over the boy´s beak.

Martha joined Blue at the edge. Skipper jumped up, desperately trying to get to his soldier. But, nobody knows what happened. Blue raised his hands, probably to defend himself from Skipper, and then there was a flash, commotion, honking, scrams, and a soft *thud*. Private opened his eyes, just in time to see his beloved leader…tumble underneath a car. "!"

A\N: I love cliffhangers! But I hate reading them. So that to get back at everyone who cliffhanged me! XD R&R! Or else you won´t know how this continues…..)XD ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: And I´m back! ^^ WARNING! This chapter contains a bit of gore and ritual actions. If you don´t like these types then skip over the paragraph with the old English letters. (^/^)

"!" Private screamed as he watched Skipper tumble underneath a car. Tears flowed down his feathered cheek. The last thing he saw was red before being flung back.

Rico didn´t even have the time to analyze anything. He was moving too fast to actually see what was in front of him. In super speed he rushed forward, grabbed Skipper´s limp body and raced back to safety. Finally the humans had calmed down. All they knew was that some kind of birds and cats were running around on the street. Rico panted heavily as he made his way over to the fallen leader. Skipper was bleeding out of a small wound in his chest.

Max stared wide-eyed at him before fainting at the sight of blood. The remaining penguin waddled over to a bag of old clothes. After searching a while he found an old shirt. Using it to stop the bleeding, the weapon expert sat down, looking at the unconscious cat.

Private would´ve been flung from the car if Blue hadn´t grabbed him. "Oh no you don´t! Stay here!" The boy said, pulling him back. Blue then turned to his uncle and aunt. "That was close. We almost lost the-hey, what´s wrong?" The other two lemurs were staring at him, eyes full of shock. Martha swallowed hard before looking at Ted, then recovering. "I believe that there´s a much safer way to get to the airport, r-right Ted?" "Huh? Oh, yeah." With that they hopped off at the next stop and made their way to the edge of the city.

Kowalski lay in a fevered dream, brows furrowed and sweat running down his face. Something bad was happening and it wasn´t just his nightmare. Even the nurse Susan noticed the spooky atmosphere. "Is it Halloween already?" But not just them. "Maurice, something is not right." "You mean besides the fact that Mort isn´t curled around your feet?" The aye-aye said, giving his king the smoothie. "Yes. The air is indicating some…supernetreal, nutrii, notu-" "Supernatural." "That. Something very evil is in the air. I will not be shaking it today." Maurice frowned. If Julian was so spooked that he wouldn´t even dance, then something was really wrong. He looked up at the clear, dark sky.

The small gang sat in the woods, right by a lake. Martha had managed to build some shelter, surprisingly letting Private help. But the tension was so thick, Private could smell it as it burned in the fire. "Blue, it´s time for the prisoner to go in." Blue nodded, not caring. Private stood up, Ted following. After locking the penguin in, he joined Martha by the fire. He looked at his wife who held up a sharp knife. The two adults turned to Blue, who was drawing in the sand.

Private lay curled up in the pile of leaves. His face was wet from the tears he had tried to keep in during the day. Now he let it all out. Skipper is dead! Dead! His strong, fearless, loving leader was gone! Forever! Private rolled to his side, remembering the last words he had said to him. It hurt him now. So much. The young rookie cursed himself for being to foolish and gullible! If only he had listened to his leader! Skipper would still be alive. And now, memories and images were haunting him. _"Is it safe?" "Not one bit. And that´s why I like it." "You don´t know everything Skipper!" "Private." "My accent isn´t phony! This is how I talk." "Sure, Guv´nor!" "You did good today Private." "Private!" _"Hey! Wh-what are you doing with the-no don´t!" Private´s thoughts were interrupted by Blue´s cries.

The small penguin rolled over, seeing Martha riase the knife over her head, chanting something. "Ouvri barrier pou´moi, au nom des Saints d la lune. Au nom des Saints des Etoiles. Au nom de Saints de Tempete. Ce protection pou´mal, pou´ nuit, pou´mal lune!" While talking, Martha cut Blue´s chest open. Blue wasn´t moving. Private broke through the wooden wall. He saw Blue´s eyes white as they stared into nothing. Ted let the blood spill into a bowl. With a final chant, Martha and Ted cut their wrists, letting their blood flow into the bowl. "Ouvri barrier pou´ mal moi!" Martha suddenly raised her head. "Protect our little one!" She shouted into the night. Nothing. Then there was an eerie wind, blowing into everybody´s faces. Wolfs howled in discomfort and the moon and stars also seemed to get brighter and dimmer. Private began to shake at this horrific scene. All of the sudden, there was a scream. Martha poured the blood into the fire. Blue fell over. He then sat up, his eyes back to normal. But they were filled with fear. Ted put a hand on his shoulder. "**B**orn **L**iving **U**nder **E**vil."

Max had woken up by now, he kept looking at Skipper. Rico held watch. The stray cat didn´t know why, but he felt strangely comfortable with Rico. Maybe it was because he was one of the few who didn´t look at him with disgust or took time to get to know him. Also, Rico was pretty intimidating and in New York, that came in handy.

Especially when you´re not so strong your self. All of the sudden, there was a movement to Max´s left. He jumped, trying to scream, but a quiet wheeze came out instead. Skipper was dragging himself to the small fire, shivering violently. Max screamed, this time loud and clear. Rico shot out of the darkness. "Skippa?" He said confused. The leader looked up. "B-b-b-bu-bbb-bu-but aren´t you….y´know…..dead?" Skipper held his flipper in front of his face, bending it and straightening again. "I don´t think so."

The next morning, Private awoke, smelling the scent of wood, forest and earth. The sun shone warmly on his feathers, tickling his beak. He rose, flippers stretching out and a bright, happy smile on his face, until he remembered last night. Blue lay next to Martha, the wound on his chest gone. Just then, a voice rang out. "Rise, rise, rise and shine, happy everyday! Merrily, merrily, merrily, isn´t life just great!" Ted had rhymed together his own version of "Row, row, row your boat". The other two woke up, groaning. "I had better days where I woke up." Blue mumbled. Ted grinned at the rest. "Bird eggs anyone?" Private fainted.

Skipper winced slightly at the pain in his chest. He just kept worrying about Private. "I heard a scream." He told the others as they walked through the alleys. "What happen back there anyway?" Max asked, his curiosity taking over. "I was getting to close to a bike and I guess I cut myself there." "Oh. So, what´s next, sir?" Skipper looked up and straight at Rico and Max. "We are going to find _my_ soldier."

Ted frowned as the penguin fell over. "What´s up with him?" Blue shrugged. "Maybe a heart-attack. Or he has the penguin sickness." Martha looked up from her egg. "Penguin sickness?" "Yeah, that tall guy had it to. They´ll fall over by the slightest touch or word." Private sat up. He took one look at the lemurs eating the eggs and threw up. "Eewwwww!" Blue gasped. "Sorry." The other mumbled. Private kept quiet for the most of breakfast. Finally he had the courage to speak up.

"What happened last night?" Ted stopped singing and Martha choke don her food. Blue frowned. "What do you mean?" Blue turned toward the older lemurs. Ted looked at Blue firmly. "You´ve been called yesterday. You now know your power." Blue shook his confused head. Martha stood up. "See that?" She pointed to a butterfly. "What do you want it to be?" Blue frowned then said, "A killer bird." Ted rolled his eyes.

Martha raised his arms and showed him how to move his paws. Then-*flash* the butterfly was a killer bird growling. "It´s still a butterfly." She said. That got Blue excited. He looked at Ted, who was peeling an egg. He moved his arms then instead of the white flesh underneath, there were sickly green bubbles. Ted´s face fell. "Haha, very funny." He hissed at his cackling nephew. Private smiled lightly.

Kowalski groaned, tossing around in bed, the machine hooked up to him bleeping dangerously. From his medical knowledge, that was the worst sign.

A\N: I wanted to add another cliffhanger but had no idea left. X) R&R! Also, the ritual chant was taken from a "X-files" book: "Fresh bones" I just mixed up the words to form a sentence. XD


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: Been busy with TD, school and headaches. I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I´ll try to write faster. XD But-here we are. ;)

The sky was clear and the sun shining. Private tried to look cheerful, but ever since Skipper´s death, a deep, hurtful darkness clung to his heart. Flowers bloomed while birds sang. The scene would´ve been perfect. Ted was the only one scowling. "Why does it have rain like this?" Martha shrugged, then rubbed her arms. "Why are we sitting in this sorry scene anyway?" Blue was the only one smiling. But after seeing the looks from his uncle and aunt, he groaned. "Fine!" He waved his paws and revealed the real picture. It was raining and the whole sky was dark.

Ted nodded. "Better. No more faking unless we actually need it, understood?" Blue´s face dropped. "But-!" "Understood?" "Yes, sir." Martha swung a pack onto her back and gave Ted one. "Let´s go."

Skipper rubbed his tired eyes. They had gotten up very early today. After questioning a few _million _animals, they had finally gotten some results. "Three lemurs and a penguin, you say? Hmm, yes I do believe I had seen them before. Ah yes, you must mean Ted and Martha and their little spoiled nephew. I heard that they´re going to Copenhagen." Skipper´s hope faded to zero. Denmark! Now how in the name of Asian fish sticks are they supposed to find them?

"Hey! How is my favorite penguin?" Susan skipped into the room before re-adjusting her purple hair. She looked more like a street punk than a nurse. Her green eyes were decorated with eye-shadow that gave her a creepy look. Kowalski only lifted his head weakly as she bent over him, perfume and make-up strongly wafting around his beak. A tattooed hand checked his pulse and breathing. Susan frowned. "You´ve gotten weaker." Kowalski just closed his eyes and rested his head back. ´It´s all in your head.´ He thought. ´A little punch would never make you sick like that.´ It was indeed a little punch. But not a harmless one.

Skipper continued pressing on, noting that the others were so tired that they almost fell over. "Come on! We´ve got to get to the airport sooner than Blue!" Max looked up. "I thought you didn´t want to go to Denmark." Skipper nodded. "At first I was too scared. But if it is for Private, I will return to that….country." Max frowned. "What´s so bad about Denmark? It´s a beautiful country." "Skipper´s banish vom it." "Oh. Huh?" The leader sighed, knowing that he´d had to explain. "Long story. My arch-enemy Hans the puffin framed me for something I didn´t do. I have no idea how he got the flipper prints, but then again, we were friends." "Iz dat wy u didhnt drust Hanz?" "Yes, Rico. Even if he did mean his so called, "regret", I still wouldn´t _want _to trust him. But let´s not talk about this anymore, it´s not the best memory." "Kay."

Blue couldn´t believe how lucky he was. He got his first hostage, Drakus actually asked him to join him and he had found his gift! He looked back at Private. The little penguin was stumbling, his head down. He hadn´t spoken for quite some time. Blue suddenly felt sorry for him. The last conversation he had with Skipper was a fight and now Skipper was dead and Private probably felt terrible. Blue then remembered his father telling him horror stories about what happened to those who pitied the enemy(ies). A shudder ran down the young lemur´s back. No, Private was the enemy and was just pretending so he could trap the weak-minded later.

"I see the airport!" Max called from the lamppost. "Good!" Skipper said. Rico helped the scrawny cat down. Skipper rubbed is beak thoughtfully as he scanned over their options. After sometime of thinking, he motioned the others to follow him. The penguin leader then slid toward the airport. ´We´re coming Private!´ he thought.

"I see the airport!" Ted called. Martha pushed Private forward. "Let´s go!" Blue sprinted ahead. Private caught Martha and Ted exchange looks. He had a bad feeling about his, but didn´t have the time to figure it out.

Kowalski looked up from his chalk drawings when Marlene and Julian entered. "Hey!" The otter greeted him. "Hello neighbor! I heard my JJJ had hurt you." Kowalski greeted them back. "Julian that was not ´JJJ´. His name is Blue and he had kidnapped Private." Marlene frowned. "So that´s where Private is. Do you know anything else about this?" Kowalski nodded. "The circle is a round square and the half of eleven must be one, since it´s a one short. Then walk halfway around the corner and turn right. After turning left you should encounter a dead-end. Walk straight ahead till Prince Annabelle greets you. Do no make eye-contact as you shovel the graves. And don´t let the corpses grab you or else you´ll live. The third of twenty one and a hundred is thirty-forty.

I do like cakes thank you for not asking her. On the weekend work is extra had cuz you have it after two seconds." Marlene and Julian looked at each other. "What?" "Part an atom and you get an elephant. If you ask, a hand will choke you." Marlene looked alarmed. "He´s gone loco!" Julian bounded away. "I´ll be getting the nurse!" "Half a hand and half an eye equals half an foot. Blue will jump! The bus will leave in one second. My name is ."

Susan was just texting in super-speed on her phone. All of the sudden she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down she saw a lemur. "What? How in the world did you get free?" Julian suddenly grabbed her phone and ran off. "HEY!"

Marlene heard footsteps. She hid underneath the counter. "Hey! Give it back!" Julian dropped the phone next to Kowalski who had passed out. Susan stared at him before grabbing the phone. "Doc? We need you immediately at room three."

"We´re here!" Blue cheered as the quartet arrived at the airport. "Look!" Ted pointed to a plane. ´Danish Wings´. It read. "That´s our plane." Martha told the others. "I´ll check when it´s leaving!" Blue said, running through the crowd. "BLUE! NO!" But he didn´t hear them anymore.

"Drakus, my lord. I have found what you´re looking for." A lemur with a scar across his eye approached the big, leather chair. The screen showed Blue maneuvering through the crowd. But it didn´t just show the lemur but also Private who was being held tight by Martha. "Perfect."

A\N: Private also plays a BIG role. X) Review and you´ll find out what! ;+)

Random quote: "I´M JUST ONE PENGUIN!" Kowalski in Loathe at First Sight X)


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: Ta-daa! I´m back! ^^ Okay, before I start the story, I have some news. Everytime someone plays "Oh Snow you didn´t", it counts as a vote for PoM. More infos on Fanpop\Penguins of Madagascar. PoM needs all the fan support it can get now cuz DreamWorks are thinking seriously about ending it. =´( But now, onto the story.

"Blue, come back!" Ted yelled, but the lemur didn´t hear him. "He´s going to be in so much trouble." The uncle huffed under his breath.

BOOM! "MY CAR!" "Dor´z opned!" Rico said, grinning. Max looked over to the demolished car that had a piece of door sticking in the window, before following the others. Skipper skidded to a stop. "Look!" A small flash of blue appeared through the mingles of humans. "It´s him!" Skipper raced toward the blue spark. "PRIVATE!" "PIVAT!" "SMALL PENGUIN!" They shouted.

Private jumped, turning his head toward the sound. No, it was just his imagination trying to tell him that Skipper just shouted his name. "PRIVATE!" There it was again. ´Go away!´ Private thought, feeling a lump in his throat. ´Just leave me alone. I don´t need or want you.´

Blue had heard the cry for his hostage and turned. There was that flat-headed penguin and the crazy one. They also had a meager cat with them. Thinking quickly, Blue waved his arms and Skipper, Rico and Max disappeared from sight. Even though they were still there. Another two waves and the rescuers couldn´t see their soldier anymore and Blue was shielded from the humans.

"Where did he go?" Max suddenly asked. Skipper realized that Private was gone. But he had seen him! He knew he did! Private was gone anyway. Nevertheless, the three ran to the place where the lemurs where.

Blue hopped onto the counter and dashed under and over hands, purses and suitcases. Finally he came to the wide screen. _Hong Kong, Honolulu, Berlin, Cairo, _but where was Denmark? _Tokyo, Amsterdam, Stockholm, Madagascar, Copenhagen. _There it was! The flight will leave in about five minutes… Five minutes! Blue raced back to where the others were waiting.

"There he is. Blue!" "Five more minutes!" The small lemur yelled back. Martha turned to Private and grabbed his flipper. The penguin suddenly pulled back. "I´m not going with you!" He shouted. "Shut him up! He´s going to alert the rest." Blue informed, nodding his head to Skipper, Rico and Max coming toward them. "PRIVATE!" Skipper yelled, not caring that his soldier might not be there anymore. Private´s head jerked. "Skippah?" "That´s your imagination." Ted told him before yanking him away and dragging him toward the gate. Blue and Martha followed. Private stole one more glance over his soldier before letting himself be pulled away.

"Faster guys!" Skipper yelled over his shoulder. "Skipper, I don´t think we´re going to make it!" Max said, but picked up the pace anyway.

The door of the plane was closing. Blue rushed forward, faster than ever. The thought of missing his plane or coming to Denmark as a failure made him desperate. Before he knew it, _thump! Thud! Slam! _They were on the floor and the doors were shut.

Skipper crashed into the steel wall. "Damn it!" He yelled angrily, kicking against the door. Rico pulled him out of the artificial tunnel that connected the airport with the airplane. "Com´n." He said, dragging his leader. "I failed! I should´ve been faster, if only I hadn´t gotten so hot-headed and yelled at him! I could´ve still-" "No! Ve din´t fale. Ve sud be findng a oter vay."Rico encouraged. Skipper shot him a hopeful look, before nodding and standing up again. "You´re right, Rico. We really should find another way." Max suddenly ran off. "I´ll check when the next plane leaves!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The quartet had made themselves comfortable in the back of the plane where nobody sat because of some freaks or dirt. Right now they just shared the room with a two hippies, a cutter, three fetishes and a gay couple. Blue went over to Private and smacked him. "What was that for?" "You have to behave better." The lemur replied. "I don´t!" Private snapped. Blue ignored the come-back and made his way over to the window. "Leaving New York at last." He mumbled. Private suddenly noticed that the cheek that had been slapped began to hurt. A lot. Even though Blue hadn´t given much force into the hit….

Susan looked over the doctors´ shoulder. Kowalski was being checked by some machine, but he couldn´t see what since they blindfolded him. Maybe because of whatever things they were poking him with, or because they thought he was so stupid that he´ll look into the light and get blinded. Or both. Kowalski couldn´t help but to feel a little irritated bout how the humans were thi-The penguin felt sudden pain surge through his chest. It caught the soldier off guard, making Kowalski yelp. Susan grabbed his flipper automatically. "Please Susan," one of the men said. "I think the bird can handle a little pain. Go outside if you can´t watch this." ´No! Stay!´ Kowalski wanted to say, squeezing her hand. The nurse smiled lightly, taking a deep breath. The scientist felt another sting, before everything began to turn and the ceilings crashed down on him.

A\N: Complaints, comments and reviews are welcomed. No flames, since playing with fire is a well known danger. X)


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: The story will be become creepier, just so you know. Death story(ies) up ahead. Also slight Marski, might get stronger. (^.~)

It had taken a while for the guys to find another way to follow Blue, Ted, Private and Martha to Denmark. Now they were all sitting in an helicopter which was flying to Copenhagen for some kind of business. Skipper and Rico were flying. It was because, first they had gotten a real jerk flying who was singing and smoking, second, he was drunk. Now he was in the back, singing, ´It´s raining men´. It wasn´t long before they gagged him. Skipper focused on the sky in front of them. Nobody dared to speak because concentration was practically coming out of his feathers. Mixed with fear, doubt and a few other stuff. After an hour of searching, Max tapped Skipper´s shoulder. "Um, that thingy is making bleeping noises." The penguin left the joystick to look at the radar. "Rico, Private at four o´ clock." "Ay s´r!"

Private was taking his first ride of horror. Blue had asked Martha for more stories, so she was telling him about battles and mascaras that she had experienced. Ted was asleep, snoring, a hippie was smoking. One of the gays were talking loudly about something in Spanish, everything was full of confusement, death stories and smoke since the other hippie and cutter now smoked too. If only one of his friends were here.

Or Uncle Nigel. He´d know what to do. "Well, I didn´t really see what happened, but all I know is that they buried him alive. It was a terrible night, you could still here screams and pleas from the coffin. The next morning everything was quiet, though you could feel the death evaporating from the ground." Martha finished one of her stories.

"Cool!" Blue said, "By the way, what happened to his family?" "There was a fire…" "HEY! OFF MY FEET!" One of the hippies screamed as a foot fetishes hugged them. "I can´t…" He whispered, clutching them closer. Soon the excitement rose and the hippie acted not very peaceful. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Zzzzzzz! ZZZZZZZZZZ! ZzzZZZZZZzzZ!" Ted snored peacefully. Private began to have a coughing attack. He sprang up, and ran to the bathroom. "Hey!" Blue called after him, but didn´t follow him. As everyone knows, there are no parachutes in the bathroom.

The small British penguin sat underneath the sink, shivering violently, Martha´s voice still talking about disconnected bodies, bloody beds, dead kids or parents, gunshots, ect. The smoke was clouding his lungs, making it hard to breathe. A severe nausea overwhelmed Private before he threw up in the bowl.

"Max, status report!" "Huh?" "What´s going on?" " I kinda feel nervous about this whole thing, but other than that I´m fine." "Good. And our status report?" "oh, um the plane´s doing great in following and the sky´s clear, without any signs of attackers. Except that the clouds are black." "What?"

Kowalski was seeing double from the pain. They had either forgotten to put him out or these are the worst doctors in the world. Probably both. One called Thomas was yelling the whole time, giving the penguin a major headache. "No, not tat one! Fetch me the water! How hard is it to hurry up a little? I have a life too, you know! What are you doing?" Den, a surgeon, was the cutting one. Kowalski felt tears springing to his eyes. He wished that someone was here to help him. But the ´doctors´ had sent Susan away.

Skipper´s eyes narrowed as he watched the sky in front of him. Rico was standing attention and Max just followed his example. "This is very bad." Skipper said finally. He´d never flied through a storm. That was Johnson´s job. "We´ll have to be careful and fly a little more slowly." Skipper said, half to them, half to himself. "Orderz?" "Rico, you help me fly and Max, you watch the screen for any dangers."

Marlene stepped into the penguin´s HQ. Everything was quiet and almost dead. The otter grabbed a piece of cloth and began to wipe the dust away. Kowalski didn´t really have to come home and suffer from coughing attacks. Marlene felt sorry for him. She knew that he had taken a hard punch, but from who and why she didn´t know. The HQ was clean, but it seems a little grey. Of course! Flowers would be perfect! She raced out to get some. Now the picture was completed.

The helicopter maneuvered sloppily through the air, almost looking like a drunk staggering. But that didn´t matter. Skipper´s dark blue eyes were burning from the lack of blinking and focusing in front of him always. He barely felt it. The whole place was silent, the pilot had fallen asleep. The three animals envied his slumber. Suddenly a blinding flash shot through the sky. Rico jumped and the helicopter jerked a little.

"Rico, to the left!" Skipper commanded. His soldier obeyed. The lightning had something against the three. It kept attacking. Max began to panic, but the two penguins stared concentrated at the sky. Another flash. Max screamed and this time, it wasn´t the strangled noise he usually made.

That was what caught Skipper off-guard and Rico jumped again, accidently knocking into Skipper, who was still holding the joystick. They all screamed as the helicopter spun around and around. Skipper held up the broken joystick, and after a second of horrified silence they hugged each other, still screaming at the top of their lungs. Then one more flash, and the whole crew floated upwards as they crashed to the ground.

A\N: Review! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: I suck at doing Marlene. But I´m trying. . ^\^

Private had joined the others again, even though he didn´t feel too good. Martha had finally stopped with her horror stories and Blue was fast asleep. Ted still snored like there was no tomorrow.

Searing pain shot through Skipper´s body as they were flung against the window and wall. The penguin had never felt so much pain. Rico was flailing around, trying to hold on to something. He finally did and the two others clung onto him for dear life. Then there was an ear-piercing noise and everything went black.

"Okay." Thomas said, stepping away from a very worn out penguin. "He´s done." Kowalski couldn´t help but to groan in relief. Thomas walked out while one of the workers picked the bird up. "Even the penguin is relieved." The others agreed with disgust to Thomas. Kowalski felt himself being carried out.

Marlene was waiting for the penguin. She decided to lift his spirits a little by the colorful decorations and soft music. Julian wanted to join in, but Marlene told him not to. "He needs rest and quiet." Julian pouted before stalking out and calling her a stone, claiming stones don´t party so that makes her a stone. He was having one of his stupid, nonsense days. The doctor placed Kowalski gently on the cold deck, before leaving. Marlene climbed up to meet him. "Kowalski!" The scientist looked up, smiling. "Marlene, what are you doing here?" "I decided to keep you company, since the others are gone." "I´d like that."

Throbbing hammers pounded into his skull. Rico tried to open an eye, but the light stung. He could hear noises of people shouting and a hysterical muttering. Rico forced himself to open both of his eyes now, trying to push himself up on his flippers. One was broken, the penguin noticed a little too late. The yelling came from his left. Skipper had his wings behind his back, held in place by two puffins. He was arguing with the head guard. "I have a boy out there who is being kidnapped by psychos!" The guard just waved his wing, dismissing him. The two holding Skipper tried to shove him into something that looked like a giant cage placed on a car suited for animals. Just then, a pair of wings forced the weapon expert up. "This one´s injured." "Just lock him up with the cat. We´ll treat him later." "Cat? That looks more like a…um…" "Exactly my words." Skipper placed a foot on the entrance of the car, unabling the guards to push him in. "Get in, Skipper!" "While my soldier is dying in the hospital and Private´s with a group of monsters? Over my dead body!" Then a gun was pushed into his face. "What was that about dead bodies?" A rather smug looking penguin watched Skipper groan in defeat as he got in. Rico wasn´t treated any gentler not even with his injuries. Max was no problem at all. He was the mutterer, eyes wide and body quivering. Then the vehicle lurched forward, beginning the long, bumpy ride.

The plane had finally stopped. Private never had been so grateful for the smoke-cleared fresh air. As he stepped out, he suddenly felt something very warm and familiar lean on his back. The Specialist turned, seeing the morning sun slowly rise from water of Denmark. It´s rays painted on the surface of the water and sky. The penguin could feel a smile lift his down spirits at the beautiful scene. That is, until he felt Martha steer him roughly toward the others. "Okay team, let´s go find our destiny!" Blue shouted, marching forward. The three walked behind him.

Skipper slowly woke up, seeing that the sun had risen. He watched the others sleep. "Well, look who´s up." A guard was standing by the door, keys hooked around his waist, and a can of beer in his right flipper. Skipper scowled at him before directing his attention to Max and Rico, who had woken up by the sun in their faces. "Alright, bring them out." The Dane´s leader said. Two penguins and three puffins appeared at the door. The penguins had guns, aimed at their prisoners. Max trotted out first, having no problem to behave. Rico and Skipper were next. They were about to go towards the gray building, when suddenly, "Hey if you guys don´t hurry up, Drakus is going to close down or something!" "Blue, Drakus doesn´t ´close down´." "It´s them!" Skipper forgot the others as he jumped out, looking around for Private frantically. He saw Blue walking backwards, talking to Martha, Ted and…. "Private!" The little bird didn´t look up. Martha tried to grab Blue all of the sudden, but the lemur had already crashed into a garbage can. "Ouch." "That´s what you get from walking backwards." Skipper tried to slide, but he was grabbed by a guard. "Not so fast!" The leader, being desperate, kicked his foot into the other´s face. Hard. He stumbled away, dazed. Rico got the hint and coughed up a phone cell. It landed on of the machine guns. With the puffin still holding it. Max decided to join too and drove out his claws, dragging them over his capturer´s chest. While Rico and Max were handling a few, Skipper fought fiercely, ignoring all kinds of pain. His dark blue eyes never left Private, who was still walking after the others. "Private! Soldier! Stop!" A sudden weight fell on top of him. A rather big penguin had jumped on top of the leader. Skipper threw him off and delivered a huge blow to what he was the chest. Big mistake. A sickening crack filled the air, making everyone stop. They all looked toward the heavy panting penguin, and the dead body next to him. Skipper had cracked the guard´s neck clear through. The officer glanced at the victim then slid off. Rico took that chance of shock to punch the rest who was in their way. But they weren´t a problem anymore. In less than a few seconds, Max and Rico were the only ones there. The trio had to get out of here before the whole army came. They joined with Skipper, who was standing at the edge of the road. "We lost them. Again." The leader said quietly.

"So, how was the surgery?" Marlene asked. "Don´t remind me." Kowalski groaned. He and the otter were having breakfast down in the HQ. "Was it really that bad?" "No, it was like dozen of knifes cutting into your body at the same time while drills drilling through your brain after some scrapples had left ugly marks in your liver." "Okay….so it was bad." "Affirmative." Marlene smiled, before offering him another sardine. "Gratitudes, but my digestive system is quite busy already." Marlene put the fish back. "Does it bother you how I talk?" The scientist suddenly asked. "No! Of course not. I was just thinking about how funny you sound. Also, I think it´s kind of cute." Kowalski´s face darkened. "Uh-huh." "What´s wrong?" "Nothing." Seeing the quirked eyebrow, the penguin sighed. "Everything. Doris said that once. Just to get me excited over nothing." Marlene decided to drop the subject, since it was quite known that it was a touchy one. "Sorry." "Don´t be. It wasn´t- you didn´t know." Kowalski grabbed Marlene´s paw. Suddenly she tensed and they both looked at each other for a second before he removed it. There was awkward silence for a second. Kowalski cleared his throat. "I guess that we should get going. We don´t want to waste the day at breakfast." Marlene chuckled kind of nervously. "Yeah." As the two stood, they failed to notice the lemur swimming in front of the window.

"We are here!" Blue exclaimed. They all looked up toward the black, rusty gate. Evil was floating around. Private shivered as he stared at the huge gargoyle in front of the gate. It´s deadly eyes glared at him making his feathers rise in a shiver. Even Martha frowned. Blue took a deep breath. "It smells like death in here." He said happily, even though his fear clearly gave away his act. "Let´s go in."

A\N: I will make the story creepier also death involved. Just warning. ^.^ Anyway, review! \§{


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: Has disgusting and creepy parts. ^.^

Ted pushed the gate open. Everyone jumped as a loud, screeching noise filled the air. "Talk about unoiled!" Ted muttered. Their ears were still ringing as the party made their way into the creepy fortress. Private was reminded of a human village. The houses were made out of mud, sticks and reeds covered the roof. There was a deafening silence, the air thick and stuffy, like before a humongous storm. Private had the feeling that eyes were watching them, even though no one was there.

Blue shivered before leading them through the village. Martha had grown up in this town, but she had never experienced something like this. It was like a ghost town. Literally. She thought she saw something. The blood froze in her veins when the lemur looked up to a hill. A dead, gory body was hanging from the gallows, birds feeding on its insides. There was a rat, nibbling at something Martha couldn´t make out, and she didn´t think she would like to. "T-Ted! Look!"

The other turned. "What? I don´t see anything." Now Blue and Private turned. "What did you see?" Seeing the two kids listening, Martha shook her head. "Nothing. Just my imagination, I guess." Taking one last glance at the empty hill, she urged them on.

"S-sir?" A small, timid voice rang out in the smothering air of evil and silence. "Th-they a-are h-e-e-er here." Not one signal that the master had heard. The small creature, a meager raccoon, tried to see what his lord is doing. "Excellent." Came the sudden voice. "They, um are not coming alone. It turns out that two penguins and a scrawny creature is chasing them down." "WHAT?" "I-i-i´m so so-so-sso-rsorry! I-I-I did-did-did-didn´t k-kn-" The last words couldn´t find an escape. Emotionless eyes watched the dead body drop to the floor.

"There is nothing worse than rivals. AND CHANGES IN MY PLAN! GUZO!" The door swung open and a big, muscular otter came in. "You called, sir?" "Yes. I want you to track down the trackers...AND GET RID OF THEM!" "Yes, sir."

Skipper and Max followed Rico´s super nostrils. The maniac could just barely sniff out their lost team member, but that was enough. "Come on, Rico! We´ve got to hurry!"

Marlene clutched the paint brush between her teeth, studying her picture. "Needs more red." She mumbled, starting to draw again. A lonesome leaf drifted to the ground. Then Julian´s head popped up from the tree. He was hanging upside down, into Marlene´s face, well back. "Hey, silly otter." Marlene let out a shriek by the sudden voice in her ear before spinning around and tripping over the can of paint. Julian gave her a sheepish smile as she stood up. "You are looking good in red." "What are you doing here?" "I came to tell you to stop." The lemur jumped out, following her to her pool, where the girl washed her fur clean. "Stop what?" "Stop pretending." "What?" "Everyone is seeing you making goggly eyes at the science penguin. Everyone is me, you know." Marlene blushed. "I did not!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Julian moved closer to Marlene. "Then I will be bugging you till you admit it!" Just then Kowalski passed. "Marlene? Is everything alright?" "No, Julian is annoying me!" Julian looked at the penguin, then at the girl, before leaping away. "Don´t get naughty you two!" He yelled over his shoulder. "What does he mean?" Kowalski asked. Marlene hesitated. "Nothing."

Blue continued down the road. He didn´t seem at all phrased by all the spookiness that lured around them. But the others…they jumped by every noise. The wind swept past them. Private could´ve sworn it said something. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but the way Ted perked his ears and Martha clung to him, it wasn´t. Blue laughed as he turned around. "Oh come on, you nancy cats!" Private´s features slightly shifted.

"Blue, watch-!" The lemur had already crashed into something. "Out." Ted shook his head, before they rushed to Blue…and the pile of…things. Private bent over, only to rear back in horror. Staring right back at him was a century-year-old face. Not just a face, you could hardly call it that. The eyeballs were hanging out, the teeth dangling by bits of rotten flesh and other parts already eaten. The hair had dead maggots tangled up. Private let out a scream and jumped back. He covered his eyes so he couldn´t see the other things.

Blue´s happy-go-lucky attitude had also disappeared as he saw a limp arm laying in his lap, the fingers ripped apart or purple. He reared back too, blood draining his face. Then, something unspeakable happened. The dead corpse began piecing itself together. One by one. When it was all done, it staggered away. Private fainted. For a minute, they all just stood there, before Martha said, "Let´s just get to Drakus as fast as possible!" "Yeah…" Blue said, voice shaking like popcorn kernels popping.

Rico lifted his head. "I fond a troce!" Skipper and Max rushed over to him. Rico was just about to point out the way, till they heard, "STOP THEM!" A small army of penguins, mixed with other animals like puffins, gulls even otters were approaching the trio, _fast_. "Run!"

"Nobody knows us, nobody knows us! We are secret, we are secret! We are THE secret! So, do you know us?" Ted tried to lift everyone´s moods with his singing ´talent´. Private suddenly stopped. "I´m NOT going any further." Blue turned. "Oh yes you are." Private walked up to the blue lemur. "If you wanted to walk into the pit of doom, be my guest. But _I´m_ not as stupid as you." "Stupid?" "Yes, stupid! Just look at this mess." Blue glared at the penguin. But before he could say his _mind_, they all saw a figure coming toward them. Martha screamed. Ted closed his eyes and the remaining two clutched each other in fear.

A\N: Are these chapters too short? And srry for the hold-up, been a lot going on at home and in school. I couldn´t continue the chapter, too angry right now. \: J


	14. Chapter 14

Skipper took the lead. Max and Rico were frantically running\sliding behind him. "We…are…not…going…to...make…it!" Max panted. Skipper guided them into a side corner where they stopped in front of a big gate with a gargoyle glaring down at them.

´This is the end! ´ Ted thought a he hugged Martha. "Martha? Ted?" Guzo´s surprised voice made everyone open their eyes. "Guzo!" Blue shouted happily, hugging the muscular otter. Guzo looked surprised. "Blue? What are you doing here?" Martha stepped forward. "We´re trying to get to Drakus." The minion turned his attention to Private. "And this is…?" "My hostage." Blue replied proudly. Private snorted, getting a look from the other. Guzo forgot about his original mission and lead the party through the town. "I have to say, you guys picked the best time to visit." He commented sarcastically. Ted shrugged. "It was Blue´s idea." "So?" Blue asked. "Never mind…" Martha said, then she and Ted began talking to Guzo. Blue looked at Private before shrugging and practicing his disappearing talent.

The Danes hesitated in front of the gate. "Should we really go in?" One asked. The leader of the mob glared at Skipper and his friends before shaking his head. "They´re as good as dead in there anyway." He shot one last look in their direction before walking away. "Wait, what if they come out?" One gull asked. His leader laughed. "Out? Look nobody had EVER managed to get out of this-this, you couldn´t even call it a place." After the Danes had left them alone, Rico went over to the gate. He tried to open it but no avail. "Iz loked." He said. Skipper frowned. But after trying to pick it, blow it open and climb over it, he had to admit defeat. "Then we´ll go forwards." The penguin said. "Maybe there´s anyone who had seen Blue or knows him."

Kowalski was feeling a lot better, even though Thomas often checked on him. The doctor obviously wasn´t really fond of his job. ´Just like Alice.´ Kowalski thought as he watched the grumpy man walk away. He touched the area where Blue had punched him. A tingly, kind of electricity feeling shot up him. The scientist shivered, frowning. He had never felt that before. Deciding to investigate, Kowalski waddled back to the fishbowl.

Marlene glared hard at the sheet of paper. The paint on her brush was drying, and still no idea came into her head. She dipped her brush in black again then decided to just start. So she made a shape that looks like a "V". The otter observed this before realizing that it looked like a flipper. What started out as a normal penguin waving to the crowd ended up as Kowalski, a rather cute smile on his handsome features as he held up a test tube of boiling liquid in it.

"Drakus could use some good news. He killed several minions already, and yells about everything. It´s a good thing Blue has shown up." Guzo nodded to the lemur who had been listening to the adult´s conversation for the last hour. Private too. He learned that something called "Luna parture" is happening right now. But it was pure nonsense. Martha said that during that time, the moon splits in half and at a certain area where it casts its light would melt, something like that. He never knew that these animals here were that superstitious. It would´ve been interesting for Kowalski to explore a different culture, if Drakus wasn´t an evil master. The boy dreaded to tell his friend the news about Skipper. Hopefully Rico was alright.

He was. They all were. Since the rescuers haven't arrived to the spooky section yet. But they´re getting close.

Suddenly the lemurs, otter and penguin came to an old lady who was sitting very still on a rock. "Greetings." Guzo said. The lady didn´t respond. The otter cleared his throat. Still no response or even movement from her. "Wait a minute." He walked over to face her. "Just like I thought." The woman looked quite normal from behind. But in truth was she already half-zombie. Her face was frozen with a horrifying grin and her half rotten eyes seemed to be living. Guzo stepped back. "This sign is very bad. We have to get to the castle quickly before the moon splits." He took the lead and now nobody talked anymore.

The zoo was closing, since a horrible storm had been predicted by the weather forecast. Kowalski was smiling and waving to the last visitors when all of the sudden, an excruciating wave of pain stung his gut. He gasped at the feeling. Something was definitely not right. All he gotten was a punch, from a child! He shouldn´t have these reactions. The slim penguin made his way painfully down the hatch. He dragged himself into his lab where, despite his throbbing middle. Clenching his beak, Kowalski began running tests.

Soon the area had become creepier. Even Skipper felt it. He also had this suspicion that someone was watching them. Suddenly, Max´s strangled scream filled the air. "What?" Skipper jumped around, seeing the cat staring at something with huge eyes. The two penguins followed his gaze, and for a second Skipper thought he had seen a carcass hanging from a gallows. But then he blinked and looked again. Nothing was there. As he turned toward his friends, it was apparent that they had seen it too. The leader glanced to the hill again. It was empty. "Okay, men, let´s just get moving."

The other group finally arrived at Drakus´ castle. It was just like Private expected it. Old, dark, sinister and covered with vines and other plants. Guzo led them to the entrance of the ominous fortress. What surprised them was that there were no guards. And no door. That explains why. "How do we get in?" Blue asked. Guzo pointed downwards. "Tunnel." He said simply. "Awesome!" The lemur began digging. "Um, Blue? What are you doing?" Guzo asked after watching him for a second. "Digging a tunnel. Guys, help me. You too, Private." The penguin got to his ´knees´ and also shuffled away some earth. "Blue, I don´t think Guzo meant that." The otter shook his head before clearing some vines. Behind it was a brick that was darker than the rest. He pulled it out a few inches before turning it. Blue and Private felt something move underneath their feet. They jumped back just in time to avoid tumbling down the dark shaft. Martha stepped forward, only to be greeted by a stanching smell of carcasses, old leaves and foul water. "I´m not going down there." She protested. Ted looked over the rim carefully, as if he was afraid that something might leap up and grab him. Guzo shrugged. "Then stay here. Remember, the parting is only a few hours away." Martha looked up at the moon, which was full and round. "F-fine, I´ll go." "You guys are too superstitious." Private commented as he followed the others own the tunnel. Blue shivered noticeably. "Cold?" Ted asked. "No, evil." Blue whispered.

Max had fainted, Rico was staring wide eyed and Skipper was completely speechless. They had just witnessed a corpse with all its parts separated build itself up again, and then walk away. Max came to after some minutes. Just about the same time the leader had found his voice again. "Keep moving, m-men. Don´t lose sight of the goal." Skipper bit his tongue as he took the lead of continuing forward. Rico followed him like hypnotized and Max was biting his claws off.

A\N: I hope nothing had sounded cheesy or anything. ^.^ R&R! Plz!


	15. Chapter 15

A\N: Thx sweety kneul for reviewing. ^.^

The tunnel was narrow and low, so they had to basically crawl. They had to walk so low that their knees were almost touching the ground, so in favor of their backs, they crawled. Private at that moment was glad he wasn´t claustrophobic or something. That would really be bad. Guzo directed them skillfully. As it turns out, it wasn´t a channel that went straight ahead, no, they _wished_. It had sharp curves, hills, ditches, and dizzy corners. Blue one time had the rushing urge to throw up. Thankfully, he didn´t.

"How much longer?" Martha groaned. "We still have quite a bit ahead of us." Guzo answered. "How about a song?" Ted asked cheerfully. "NO!" Everyone shouted. Ted scowled. "Fine." He grumbled, less cheerful. Private looked behind him. For a second he thought about the possibility to escape. He didn´t know why he didn´t try sooner.

Maybe because he was scared. Or maybe because he didn´t want to think about going back to the Central Park Zoo. Rico was either still looking for him or had gone back to get Kowalski. Or maybe they were planning Skipper´s funeral. The small penguin stopped dead in his tracks.

Of course they were planning a funeral for the fallen leader or even had already buried him! And Private wasn´t there! "Oh no!" He gasped, and began crawling backwards. "Hey! What are you doing?" Blue yelled, noticing Private´s break. "The prisoner is fleeing!"

Kowalski hooked up some wires to his gut, where he had been hit. His brows were furrowed in concentration. "Alright." The scientist muttered. He reached to the "on" switch, ignoring the fact that this test might go horribly wrong. Deadly even. Kowalski shuddered as tiny tingles of pain raced up and down him. He glanced at the screen. It showed abnormal reactions. "What in Newton´s-"

Marlene, who was laying peacefully on a rock, drying her wet fur in the setting sun, shot up as a giant explosion shook the ground. "An earthcake!" Julian screamed in absolute terror. The Asian otter dashed over to the penguin´s HQ. "Kowalski!"

The girl fought through the smoke and scorched debris trying to get to the genius. She found him out cold lying around some ashes and scalded wires. Marlene grabbed his flippers and hauled him out of the room to the open air. "Kowalski! Wake up!" She gasped, slapping him in desperate attempt to get any reactions from the limp bird. Finally he stirred, rolling over to his side.

"Just five more minutes, Skipper." He mumbled. Marlene got some water from the edge of the pool and splashed it on his face. Kowalski shot up. "Yes, I´ll get it right away! What´s going on, Marlene?" After she filled him in, he remembered his test. "I need to get those results!" He squeaked, jumping back into the HQ.

After that encounter with the old lady, Skipper was already considering going back. ´No! Private needs me!´ He thought fiercely. ´I´m not going to let him down!´ "Rico!" The maniac immediately coughed up a chainsaw. "I meant continue with sniffing out the Private." "Oh."

Private turned, and began sliding down the tunnel. For the lemurs it was a bit harder since they had to run lowly as they chased after him. Guzo saw the commotion and quickly thumped his fist into the wall. As the rocks crumbled away, a small screen came in view. The otter´s fingers flew over the touch-screen.

Private suddenly saw, no felt, a wall blocking his path to freedom. "Ouch!" But it didn´t just stop him, but also began _pushing_ him back towards the locals. Blue tried to be angry and lecture his hostage about the punishments of running, but couldn´t really quite pull it off (much to the surprise of Martha and Ted). "Let´s just keep going." Guzo suggested. Blue now walked behind Private, who was lost in his own world.

Kowalski came out, coughing violently, but he had the rectangular screen tucked underneath his flipper. Marlene hurried over to see if he was okay. "I´m alright, Marlene, this is not the first time." He managed with a smile, then got serious. The penguin turned the screen over and the two bent over it. "Holy smokes!"

"Lok!" Rico pointed over to the castle. "We´re here?" Max asked, not sure if he should be relieved to be away from the spooky figures outside, or terrified for yet another creepy looking place. Skipper mustered the castle. "Let´s go." He ordered. The trio came across a door, with no opening. There were darker colored stones in a rectangle in the wall, making it look similar with a door. "How do we get in?" Max asked, swishing his tail nervously around.

Skipper shrugged. "Beats me." He ran his flippers over the rough surface. Then the penguin remembered dealing with something like that in the early years. He began pressing each stone hard or tried to pull them out. "What are you doing?" His cat friend asked. He got no answer. "What is he doing?" Max asked Rico. He again, got no answer. Instead, the maniac began joining Skipper. "It´s no use." The leader finally groaned. "There´s no secret passage or anything!"

They sat against the wall in defeat, until Max had an idea. "How bout we climb over?" Skipper sprang to his feet. "Great idea soldier!" He said. Rico hacked up a grabbling hook and the leader fired it. It landed over the wall and caught something. The three held their breath. Nothing. "Let´s go." Skipper whispered. He began pulling himself up. Rico followed, Max last. The leader jumped down, his flippers up in defense. He looked around, not one soul around.

He gave Rico the green light. The penguin landed next to Skipper, Max wasn´t so lucky. He slipped and fell on top of the birds. "Uff!" Suddenly there was a dreaded tapping sound. Skipper opened an eye carefully. He almost couldn´t see anything because of the mess of feathers and fur, but that small view was enough. "Ahhh, visitors. How pleasant!"

"We´re here." Guzo said. A huge, gnarly, old door hovered over them. No knob, no keyhole, no surprise. Guzo knocked loudly. "Who is it?" Asked a hoarse voice. "Láthatatlan Kó." Guzo answered. Martha gave him a strange look. "Seriously? _That´s_ your code name? That´s not even Danish." Guzo shrugged. "I had the shortest straw." The door opened and a figure stepped out. He was blind and about a hundred years old. Guzo approached him. "I´ve come with some visitors."

He explained in Danish. "Durch, schnell!" The shadow snapped. They did exactly what he said without a problem. "Pinguin?" asked the shadow. "Ja." Then they were gone. Private shivered. "He looks to be about a few centuries old." Blue said in astonishment. "He is." Was the answer.

A\N: I rlly need to pick up the pace in writing. I hope to publish the next chapter soon. R&R! Q=] (BTW, the TD´s almost finished!)


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: Any flames, and critics are welcomed. For now. WARNING: Things WILL get more rated up. \:D

Skipper slowly raised his gaze. There were two puffins and an otter standing in front of him. "I certainly didn´t expect any tourists here." One puffin said, laughing a high, annoying laugh. The others didn´t laugh. "State you business, stranger." The otter said. "Wait a minute, I recognize this one!" One puffin leaned down, staring at Skipper. "Skippy?" The leader opened his eyes in surprise, only to realize who exactly was standing in front of him.

"What" Blue stared at Guzo. "You´re joking right? Martha asked. "No. I am not." The otter said in a strangely serious voice. "100 years old?" Ted repeated doubtfully. "I´ve heard many things but this-" Guzo stopped when they reached a door and turned. "If you want to believe me or not, that´s your choice. He gets around by sounds and smells. And he knows everyone that gets around here." He opened the door. The guards standing in front of it whirled around, lifting their guns. To Private´s horror, their eyes were pearl white. "Who´s there?" Guzo repeated the secret word before they could continue on. "Why is everyone blind?" Blue whispered with the exact shock Private was feeling. The other two hadn´t seen this for the first time. "Drakus´ orders." Guzo answered. Martha was sure that Blue was beginning to doubt this journey. "I´m sure your uncle had his reasons." She comforted him. Private saw Ted roll his eyes. "Yeah, maybe it was a mistake to bring kids here." He muttered. Private wondered what he meant, but had a feeling he didn´t need to wait for long.

"Kenny?" Skipper slowly stood up, staring at the puffin. "Y´know this guy?" His partner asked. The puffin nodded. "I think. If he really was so foolish to return to Denmark." Skipper ignored that comment and stepped closer. "Kenny, we need your help."

Kowalski and Marlene stared at the screen in the scorched flippers. "Unidentified abnormal readings." Kowalski read out loud. "But how? Blue couldn´t-" "Blue?" Marlene asked. "Yes the lemur child we wanted you to take." "Oh, that guy! What´s with him?" And then Kowalski told her the whole story. After he was finished, they turned back to the tablet sitting patiently waiting for attention. "So, you think Blue has some kind of abnormal powers?" "Normally I wouldn´t, but nothing was normal after he came."

Kenny leaned on his rifle, listening with interest to his friend´s story. After Skipper was done explaining, the otter leaned in. "You actually lived with this guy?" He asked, narrowing a thick eyebrow at the leader penguin. Skipper rolled his eyes as Kenny nodded. "Yeah, I owe my healthy life to him. So, that´s a yes, Skipper, I´ll help you find Pevete or whatever his name was." "Private!" Rico corrected. Then remaining guards raised their eyebrows, but didn´t say anything. They went back to their posts while Kenny took out two eye contacts. They were milky white. The three watched confused as he put them in. "That," Kenny explained as he saw the others´ looks. "Is a long story but our master wants us to be blind. Sometimes it´s better too. Somethings are meant to be unseen." Kenny said the last part quietly, in a tone that said, he knew.

Drakus´ burning eyes followed the head as it rolled on the floor, leaving red marks. It was followed by the headless body, falling with a muffled _thud_. "That traitor!" He hissed, watching as Kenny talked with some unidentified animals. Two were chickens of some sort he never saw before and the last thing was a strange mixture of a cat. What the other mix was, only he´d know. Drakus sipped silently on some drink that the smell alone made his cook sick. "Weaklings."

It wasn´t long before Blue was back to his childish self. He also talked a lot about his future plans to take over small countries, getting bigger with each nation. Private suddenly felt so much more older as he listened to Blue´s silly rantings. ´This is what I sound like to the guys.´ Private thought.

"It´s almost like Blue gives off some kind of energy whenever he touches something." Kowalski stated. "Uh-huh." Marlene stared intensely at Kowalski´s tools. "Marlene." The penguin said, putting his tweezers down. "Why were you so panicky when I was caught in the fire? You knew I could´ve make it out there alone." "Well, you passed out." Marlene said. "You didn´t know that on deck." The girl sighed, pushing everything away and then looking into Kowalski´s eyes. "Kowalski, you mean a lot to me. More than a friend."

Kenny pushed the door open. "Who is there?" shouted a blind guard. "Kenny." He said simply. The puffin signaled everyone to stay silent as they sneaked by. Just then, they saw a sea gull carry away a head and a body, it´s eyes unable to see what it was carrying. "Poor Mike." Kenny said sadly as he looked at the carcass. "How did you get here?" Skipper asked, a tint of horror mingling with disgust. "Forced." Kenny replied, as if it was a normal thing. Rico felt his stomach grumble, but not with hunger.

A\N: Srry if it was too short. I´m glad for any feedback. In stories, words speak louder than actions! ^y^


	17. Chapter 17

A\N: I know I haven´t updated in a long time, but I´ve been kinda stuck with this story.

„Forced?" Skipper repeated. "Yes, or do you think we´re taking our vacation here?" Max snickered weakly at the joke. "No…but why haven´t you ever tried to team up together against the…..person who´s in charge of here?" Skipper asked. By that, Kenny turned around and laughed. "Us? Against Drakus? Seriously!" "Yes, seriously." The puffin shook his head and continued leading the rest through the hallway. After a minute he spoke again. "Look, there are two things that can happen to you when you´re in Drakus´ realm. Get promoted or die."

"So, where is Uncle Drakus?" Blue complained. "I´m getting tired!" Martha sighed at the boy´s whines. "He´s somewhere around here." Guzo responded. He had replied all of Blue´s questions, complaints and comments calmly and didn´t seem to get tired of them. They passed several people on their way, some dead. Private was probably the one suffering the most. He kept looking sick and one time pressed his hand over his beak. "How can Drakus live in such a place?" Martha asked. "He´s the lord of evil, don´t forget." Ted responded, glancing at Blue who liked the idea of being the next master. Guzo lead them in silence, only talking when being asked. Suddenly the otter stopped. "Here we are." The party stopped at a tall, heavy door with some scarlet carpets hanging over them. Guzo knocked politely, but Blue had other ideas. "Uncle Drakus!" He ripped the door open and rushed inside. "Blue, don´t!" Ted made a grab for his nephew, but only hugged the air.

Drakus spun around as a voice pierced his hearing and he jumped up. He was being attacked! The master was about to kill the unwanted figure in his room, when tiny arms wrapped around his middle and hugged him tightly. Drakus blinked, lowering his arm. Guzo and the others ran inside. "Sorry, master. He ran in before we could stop him." Drakus nodded, now recognizing almost everyone as family. "Uh, Blue…" Blue looked up. "What?" Drakus pried the arms away from his waist. He wasn´t a big fan of touching. The evil master looked past the faces he knew and stared right at Private. The penguin melted fearfully under the gaze. He could feel evil coating him with each second that the lord looked at him. "That´s my hostage!" Blue beamed. "Private." Drakus glanced back down at his nephew. "His name is Private."

"Kowalski, you mean a lot to me. More than a friend." Marlene had broken to him a few seconds ago. Now there was silence. Kowalski tried to get what Marlene had just said. "You mean like...you love me?" Marlene nodded, looking at the penguin. He seemed surprised. The genius was. He wanted to say he felt the same, but had only felt friendly emotions toward the girl. Marlene hadn´t been anything more. Kowalski had always thought that if Marlene would date someone, it wouldn´t be him, (and definitely not Fred) but Skipper. They seemed like the perfect couple, even though they argue often. "I like you too, The scientist started. " I haven´t really considered you as a lover though." "I know, I´m not saying you have to be my boyfrie-" "I would like that." The genius responded, cutting her off.

"Promoted? What good would that do in this hole?" Max asked, stepping around something brown. He didn´t want to know what that was. "Yes, this might sound silly, but if you´re at the highest level of promotion, you can get some powers." "That does sound silly, Kenny." Skipper began. "But after all I´ve seen around here, I believe almost everything." "The animals, don´t always have to be lemurs, that were related to Drakus, even if their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparent was related with the master, they had some special talents. They will either discover it later on or will get it with age. Anyway, Drakus, who has mastered everything there is to master, can grant normal people with abnormal powers. When you get promoted to the highest level, you´ll get that and be chosen for a very important job, like bodyguard or stuff like that. There was a story of a girl who made it, and when she got that special gift, she choose for some odd reason laser eyes. It was strange, but Drakus gave it to her anyway. And as soon as her eyes shot lasers out to everywhere she looked…she gazed at her chest…"

"This is my hostage, Uncle." Blue smiled. Drakus nodded, still studying the Brit. "Well done, Blue.." He began, finally stepping away from Private. Blue couldn´t hold it in anymore and told him the whole story, from arriving at the zoo to getting into the castle through the tunnel and meeting the century year old guard. Drakus nodded, now smiling darkly. "And you´ve found your power. I guess that means you are ready." Martha frowned at this. "Drakus, already? I mean, he´s just a boy." "He has proven himself to be prepared for the next level." Drakus insisted. "And you´re forgetting Martha, that Blue isn´t just any child. He was **B**orn **L**iving **U**nder **E**vil. He´s ready."

"So, she killed herself?" Max asked, eyes widened. "Duh!" Rico responded. "I tell you, even thinking those thoughts are dangerous. And there´s a rumor going on that someone will come to take over Drakus´ position. It turns out he has a nephew-" The other three jumped to attention. "A nephew?" "You mean Blue?" Skipper asked, grabbing Kenny. "Shhh, not so loud. Yes, he had a weird name like that. You know him?"

A\N: My mind is kinda blank with this, so you have my apologies if the chapters are too short. Thanks for reading anyway! R&R! W:}


	18. Chapter 18

A\N: Thanks for your encouragement sweetyknuel and Donakiko, who also reviewed.

Marlene helped Kowalski clean till sunset. Kowalski was the first to notice the long shadows stretch across the zoo and hopped down the burned HQ, where Marlene was sweeping the ashes from the floor. "Thanks for your generous offer to help me, Marlene. I couldn´t have done it without you." Kowalski said. Marlene turned, placing the broom against the wall and smiling. "You´re welcome." The two headed up. "Goodnight, Kowalski." Marlene told him as the penguin stepped up to her. "Goodnight, Marlene." He hesitated, before pulling her into an awkward hug. The otter returned the gesture, shyly burying her face into his feathers. She took in his scent of chemicals, fish and the ocean. Her own scent of flowers, sea and rain clung to his body as well. Kowalski was blushing _hot_ underneath his feathers, glad that she couldn´t see it. He moved his head down, brushing his beak against her neck. Marlene pulled away a bit to look at him. They stared lovingly at each other before the scientist moved his head forward a little. The pair came closer and closer, the hot breaths resting Marlene´s lips and Kowalski´s beak. One inch more and-"Say cheeeeeeese!" Julian shouted, holding up a camera. The moment was ruined and the magical heat vaporized. "Julian!" The lemur grinned, holding up a camera. Marlene muttered a goodnight to Kowalski, before grabbing the king and dragging him away. The penguin sighed heavily, heart still fluttering from before as he climbed into his now clean bunk and closed his eyes.

Skipper laughed dryly. "Do we know Blue?" Kenny nodded, not getting why that was so funny. "If we didn´t, we wouldn´t be here, Kowalski wouldn´t be in the hospital and my relationship with Private would still be whole!" He spat, the hate and anger clearly showing. "Oh…" There was awkward silence as they entered a hall. Suddenly, a weird huffing sound filled the air. "What the deuce?" Skipper asked, looking around. Rico noticed Max, his muzzle straight in the air, sniffing like a hungry animal a steak. "I´ve-sniff-found a-sniff-trace!" He then shot forward, nose in a direction. "Are you sure he´s not half dog?" Kenny asked as they ran after him. Max burst through a door. "I think-" He stopped, eyes wide as he realized his position.

"Born living under evil…b.l.u.e…." The young lemur murmured. Drakus´ dark red eyes shone slightly. "Yes, I picked the name for a reason." He draped an arm around his nephew, walking with him over to his throne. "What do you think we´re gonna do with the hostage now?" Drakus asked. Private stiffened a little. Martha looked at Ted in horror. "No…not that…" She whispered. Ted shrugged. "What did you expect?" He asked. "Uhm, we kill him? Or lock him up in prison?" Drakus chuckled. "That´s what everyone does. It´s utterly useless, really. You kill and that´s all. No, my son, I have come up with an even better idea."

Guns, lasers and other weapons were just craving for a movement in the cat´s body, waiting to feed on his death. Max quivered ever so slightly, eyes wide in fear. The penguins and puffin stopped in front of the door. "How do we get him out of here?" Skipper asked Kenny. The other shrugged. "Well, I don´t know how many coffins we have left." He responded, getting an elbow into his gut. Rico coughed up a flamethrower. "Ve culd shoo dem." He suggested. Skipper though about that. No, they couldn´t shoot fast enough, if they´ll hit one weapon, another one will fire. "No, we need another plan." Kenny´s eyes suddenly lit up. "We could-" The light died down. "Forget it." He muttered. "What?" The leader demanded to know. "Well, I was thinking that we could go up and power the weapons down, but the control panel is in Drakus´ room. There´s no way we could-" "Where is Drakus´ room?" Skipper asked, grabbing Kenny. "Skipper, you can´t go in the-" The penguin slammed him against the wall." "Where! Is! It!" He yelled, his eye twitching. A clear sign his sanity is slowly reaching its limit. "Upstairs." Kenny replied, not making eye-contact. Skipper let him go and slid away. The puffin stared at Rico, before groaning. "He´s gonna get himself killed!" He moaned.

Kowalski lay in his bunk, smelling some hints of the fire, soap and Marlene. It was a smell that kept him awake, not in a bad way, though. Marlene felt the same way, smiling slightly in her sleep.

"Really? How?" Blue was surprised. He never heard of a different way, unless his uncle meant, "Torture?" "Kind of, but not really." Drakus looked at Private before walking over slowly. The Brit cowered in fear as the dark lemur towered in front of him. Drakus studied him hard, then bent down, staring direct in Private´s eyes. The penguin looked away in fear, but Drakus grabbed his beak and forced him to look at him. After a moment, he smiled evilly. "Perfect." He said, nodding to Blue. "Follow me. And take your hostage with you."

Skipper slid out of the hallway and back the way they had come from. For a moment, his sanity returned and while he was sliding, he thought about his plan. It was probably far beyond idiotic to bash into Drakus´ room and get Private back. Or at least try. Only, why hadn´t Private tried to stall them? He had seen the rescue trio, he knew Skipper, Max and Rico were coming to rescue him. Maybe he couldn´t stall\stop them. Maybe he was unable to do so because they had hurt hi- Skipper never slid so fast in his life before. He _had_ to find his soldier!

A\N: Yeah, we´re slowly coming to the end of this. And I officially hate Julian…FOR ALWAYS INTERRUPTING THE BEST PARTS! R&R! xP


	19. Chapter 19

A\N: Glad you like my story. xD

The whole room was dark. Private didn´t know if that was a good or bad thing. Maybe good, he didn´t really want to see the nasty surprises, or possibly the corpses around him. Maybe bad, since he couldn´t see what was coming toward him and couldn´t be prepared. He heard Drakus and Blue move around. "I have designed something special." The evil lord was saying. Blue followed him around everywhere, even if Drakus just took a step to the side. "Blue?" Drakus turned around, seeing his nephew standing there, ready. "So, what´s this special thing?" Blue asked eagerly. "And can we turn on the lights? It´s kinda dark here." "No, the lights must stay down. Or else it´ll ruin everything."

It was almost like in a horror movie. Skipper´s heart ached as it thumped against his chest. That´s not the movie-like part though. The scary part were the half-zombies at his heels. He had been looking for Drakus´ room, opening doors, sometimes even secret passages. Yeah, he almost fell through one after leaning on it. He opened another door with some weird carvings on them, and that´s when the ground started to rumble. Skipper stepped back, expecting the worst as he got into a fighting stance. Then some strange, creepy-looking figures started running up the stairs. Skipper tried to close it, but they burst through it before the lock could click in. The leader was forced onto his back by the power of the hit. After a moment of regaining himself, he looked up and saw half-zombies standing there. Not moving, just as if they would come back out of their stare by any slightest movements. It seemed like an eternity before Skipper finally moved, then they immediately snapped out of their stare and lunged at him. The penguin´s battle reflexes saved him as he sprang up seconds before the zombies came close and slid.

Max felt a sweatdrop rolling down on the side of his face, over his neck, then drip down, joining the many other drops. "Is the leader penguin here yet?" He asked, quivering a bit. "Not yet." Kenny said, not having expected anything else anyway.

"Okay." Blue stayed where he was, watching Drakus carefully. He didn´t _really_ need lights, since he was a lemur and had magnificent eyesight in the dark too. Drakus pulled out some chains from a metal chest, then handed it to Blue. The young lemur understood quickly and headed over to Private. "Untie him of the ropes, then chain him up over there." Drakus instructed. His nephew walked over to the penguin, carefully untying him. As soon as the ropes fell off, however, the specialist jumped up and kicked Blue away. Private turned, sliding towards the door. Drakus spun around as he heard the commotions, quickly seeing the situation. He struck his hand out and made a fist around the shape of Private. The little penguin suddenly found himself immobile. Blue was back on his feet in no time, grabbing the chains and fastening them around Private. The hostage struggled desperately, but Drakus held him tight. Only after the chains had been secured around him, did Blue let Private go. The penguin squirmed for a few more minutes, before calming down, seeing it was hopeless.

For being zombies, they were darn fast. Skipper could just barely keep himself out of their grip. He rounded the corner, crashing into some blind guards. The leader jumped over them, leaving them in a pile as he continued to race down the hall. After some time, he realized that the zombies weren´t following him anymore. He slumped against the wall, his chest heaving up and down as he panted for the lost air. He then stood up a few moments later and walked down the seemingly endless corridor. There would be a corner, then it would continue, some walks had doors, some had barred windows, others were blank or filled with blood strains or scary pictures of figures that watched the penguin pass them. Finally, Skipper found a small door, with some strange signs on them, that could only mean electricity.

It was the control room, Max noticed when suddenly the lights turned off and the weapons pulled back into a small nook and stayed there. The cat collapsed on the floor, his muscles burning from standing still in that on position. Kenny carefully stepped in, tense and expecting the weapons to fire and end their life. Rico, however, didn´t have much worries for that and raced in over to Max. "Yu kay?" He asked, worriedly. Max stood up and nodded. "Come on." Kenny grabbed Rico´s flipper and pulled him and Max out. "We need to find Private and Skipper."

Silence filed the room as Martha anxiously waited for Drakus´ and Blue´s return. "The ´Luna Parture´ isn´t too far away." Ted informed the others. He was standing by the window, looking out. Guzo and Martha joined him, looking out. The moon seemed to get bigger. Guzo stood up. I need to turn off the electricity soon, so that-" His words drowned away as the whole room fell into pitch black darkness. "Seems like someone was faster." Ted commented after a few moments. "Something´s not right." The otter told them, kicking the door open and rushing out into the black hall.

Private was sat on a tall, skinny stool, made out of iron and had bronze carvings around the legs and on the seat. His wings were chained to two poles on the either side of the stool; Drakus had set some up and cuffed his flippers to them. Blue stood beside him all times. Drakus stepped back, studying his handiwork, before walking over to a shadowy corner (it was a large shadow). The lemur got behind something, his dark fur matching the black shadow, making him invisible. Even his red eyes didn´t glow or anything. It added the creepy effect to Drakus. The evil lord got behind something and began pushing. From the loud groans the hidden metal made, the machine must be heavy. However, as the other came in view, he was pushing a bronze square on wheels, only about as large as an officer desk. Private was the first to notice the rest of the machine as the shadow passed over him. He looked up and froze.

Skipper dusted off his flippers in satisfaction of finding the room. ´Now to get back to the others, and find Private.´ He thought, but froze when a loud siren sounded. It sounded like millions of people wailing, it´s haunted sound sending shivers down the penguin´s spine. Soon voices were heard. "Intruder Alert!"

Max, Kenny and Rico heard it too. "Skipper´s in trouble!" Kenny shouted, before half-flying and half-running through the weapon room to another door, where it led back to the main hallway. "This way!" The puffin ran ahead, then stopped abruptly around the corner. The others crashed into him, not having expected the sudden stop. "Wat´s wong?" Rico groaned, sitting up. Max elbowed him, pointing ahead, his eyes wide with horror. Rico followed his gaze and saw the aforementioned zombies standing there, ready to kill.

A\N: I know I mean, but I luv making cliffhangers. ^.^ xP


	20. Chapter 20

A\N: Sorry for the long wait. ^^ Had a writer´s block.

"Intruder alert!" Came the voices from down the hallway. Skipper didn´t hesitate, but immediately began sliding away. Soon the feet of the small army was heard running after him. Skipper planned to just make a sharp u-turn and head back to where Max, Kenny and Rico were, but the soldiers blocked the way. He couldn´t find a way to get through.

Private froze as he looked up at the rest of the seemingly small invention. It was a huge arch, with something that looks almost like a showerhead, just much, much bigger. It also was re-adjustable, so it could fit around one´s head, probably to suck something out. It had a tiny tube running on the underside of it, heading straight to a big bubble that was fixed on one side of the machine. Drakus walked over to it and lowered the sucking part down, so he could reach it. After adjusting it to Private´s head, he stood by the window and waited silently. He stayed there for quite some time, just waiting and watching the sky.

"Zom´ies?" Rico asked, his flippers twitching, ready to attack them. Kenny almost shrugged, but remembered in time that they react on movement. "I don´t know, it is a weird idea though." Max just stared wide-eyed at the creatures and kept his mouth shut. Soon it became silent and the two groups were just staring at each other, daring the other to make the move first. The seconds stretched into hour-like minutes and finally Max unconsciously flicked his tail, making the mistake and ending the torture. The zombies lunged for them and instead of retreating the other group welcomed them, with flamethrowers, guns and daggers. Rico fired and burned the head off two zombies, high-fiving himself when they dropped to the floor. Max had a gun, since he couldn´t fight that well. He began panicky shooting at the chests of the attackers, sighing with relief when some zombies fell over, dead for the second time. Kenny was more experienced and took his time in having some fun while battling the enemies. He sliced at some, or jumped over them and stabbed them from behind. Rico finally burned the last of them. "Let´s hurry and find Skipper, before something nasty happens." Kenny said quickly, and ushered the others out. "What nasty things?" The moon cat asked, looking over his shoulders at the zombies. "I don´t know, like for example if they come back to life or grow more heads." "That´s Greek!"

Skipper stepped back, holding his flippers up in self-defense. An otter pushed his way to the front and glared at the penguin. "Who are you?" Guzo asked, grabbing a sword. "Clas-" Skipper stopped, knowing they won´t take that as an answer. "Let´s skip the introductions." The leader suggested. Guzo shrugged. "You´ll answer soon enough." He said, then turned toward the guards. "Atta-" He never came further as the penguin sprang on top of his head and jumped over the crew. He landed on the other side and, ignoring his pain in his ankles, slid into the direction he had came from. "STOP HIM!" Guzo shouted, thinking about how Drakus will have his head if he didn´t catch the penguin. His original mission _had been _eliminating the intruders. The otter shivered and raced after the soldiers.

Silence. Just the sound of Private´s panicking heart and Blue´s breathing. Drakus stood in the window sill, not moving. He just stared outside, every moment of his silence torturing the younger lings. The moon was taking it´s time too.

"So, how do we find Skipper?" Max panted as he ran after the puffin and the penguin. "I have no idea. He was supposed to head into the direction of Drakus´ main room." Kenny responded out of breath too. Only Rico was keeping up the pace, determined to get Skipper and return home. Also, the hunger for revenge urged him on. If it wasn´t for that lemur, Private would still be alive! Rico growled lightly, picking up the pace, totally forgetting about the others behind him. "Rico! Wait for us!" Kenny shouted quietly, not wanting to attract too much attention. The penguin seemed remember that the others were with him and slowed down, letting the fellow rescuers run neck-to-neck with him.

_Screams. Blood. Fire. It was everywhere. The animals that could run rescued themselves and everyone who couldn´t. Julian clutched Mort tighter in his arms, holding him close while running with Maurice and Marlene toward the exit. Phil was dragging an unconscious Mason, and Burt helped the gorillas carry Roy. The penguins were in the reptile house, trying to free them in time. "Skippah! We need to hurry, the house is about to collapse!" Private yelled. Skipper nodded and made a signal for everyone to hurry towards the exit. Kowalski carried Barry in a jar and Rico pushed the seconds-color-changing-panicking chameleons toward the door. One got left behind. Private noticed it and slid back. "Private!" Skipper called out. The boy tried to grab the chameleon, but it had its foot stuck. Private began pulling on it. "Private just leave it behind! There´s not enough time!" Skipper called again. "No! It needs help!" Private yelled back and continued pulling. Finally he got it free and the chameleon ran out. Private slid after it. But- "PRIVATE! WATCH OUT!" Skipper screamed, but it was too late. A beam had loosened itself and fell onto the small penguin…_

"NOOO!" Kowalski yelled into the darkness, sitting up and banging his head on the concrete above him. Cold sweat ran down his face. The scientist looked around, panting, eyes wide. It took him a moment to calm down, before he got out of bed, not noticing the pain in his skull. "Calm down, Kowalski. It was just a nightmare." He told himself. But as he laid back down, he couldn't help but feeling that something was terribly wrong with Private. Or that something really bad is going to happen to his teammate.

A\N: Really, forgive me for this short chapter and long time of no updation. As I said before, I had a terrible writer´s block. -.- Yeah, and I am kinda getting stuck\un-stuck with this story, since it´s a bit hard to make sure that it 1) stays good and 2) that the scenes are in the right time. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

A\N: Hello, miss me? Srry…x)

_´Come on, where are you?´_ Skipper though desperately, sliding along the hallways. He couldn´t let the guards catch him, but he needed to slow down enough to peek into the doors and hallways. He called Private´s name a couple of times, but never got an answer. _´Maybe…he´s not capable of answering…´_ The leader quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. "Stay positive!" He told himself, and willed himself to go faster.

Private watched Drakus carefully. There wasn´t much to observe, though. All he did was stare out the window. Blue shifted a few times, but even he knew better than to talk to his uncle. Drakus sensed the impatience of the younglings, but ignored them. ´_It won´t be long…´ _he thought.

Kowalski had much trouble going to sleep then. He took a swim to clear his mind, but even that didn´t help. All he thought about was that his family may be in trouble and he couldn´t do anything to help them. He paced around, trying not to think about his dream. That wasn´t what scared him, but the feeling that it was all too real. Rubbing his tired eyes, the penguin stepped into his lab and began tinkering around with a few samples from his last test.

Their determination was basically the only thing that kept them from collapsing. Even though Rico did have to grab their wing\paw and drag them along. "Keny! Witch way no´?" The maniac asked the puffin. They stopped to catch their breaths. Kenny inhaled deeply, than looked around. "This way. Drakus probably would´ve taken your friend there." "Come´n!" Rico slide ahead. "My early career as a chasing toy for dogs is what is probably still keeping me going." Max gasped, then followed.

Drakus turned around, facing the two children. "It is time." he said darkly. Blue stood up excited, while Private shrunk back into the chains.

Skipper was getting more frustrated and exhausted with each foot he slid. He had looked everywhere for Private, all the doors led to exactly the opposite of what he needs. It was even more tiring when you have an army chasing you AND a time limit. The leader gave up calling long ago. Private heard him alright, but he didn´t want to answer to a ghost. "Stop right there!" Skipper urged himself to move even faster, the soldiers were catching up. Though they had been running for quite some time now, they didn´t show any signs of exhaustion. Skipper was though, his breaths were getting shorter, but he had to find his soldier!

Experimenting, blowing things up, inventing something useful (more or less), watching TV, eating something, taking a swim, doing recon, strolling through the zoo, cleaning the HQ, lieing in his bunk, listening to music, training, ect. Kowalski had done it all, and sleep never came. Sure he was tired, but then again, he was wide awake again. It was like his body couldn´t make up its mind, wavering between exhausted and energetic. The penguin walked out, deciding to go for a walk.

"This is pointless!" Max complained. "We don´t even know which direction we´re going!" Kenny and Rico stopped and looked around. "I´ve only been on patrol for the outside, I´ve only been in the main rooms once." The puffin apologized. Rico waved it off and focused around them. Suddenly he began sniffing the ground, like a dog. The two others stared at him. "What´s he doing?" "He´s looking for a scent…" Max answered. Suddenly the weapon expert shot up. "Dis wai!" He said and began sliding. "How can you smell Private out in this mess of smells?" Max asked. He had slowly gotten used to all the different smell his fine cat nose picked up. A lot of the smells were rotting. Others had rotten long ago. It wasn´t pleasant. Rico just gave him a look over his shoulder. "He smelz like osean an tea."

"T-time for wh-what?" Private asked, trembling with every step Drakus took toward him. "Time for your execution, and Blue´s reward." The other replied calmly.

The nights in New York weren´t anything like this. Mostly there was the constant noise of the traffic and stuff, but tonight, it was peaceful and calm. Kowalski walked through the zoo. He was still pretty tired, but still wide-awake. He had calmed down. The night was beautiful, even though he couldn't see the moon, the stars still twinkled brightly, all in order, forming the constellations over the sky. A cool, refreshing breeze swept over the zoo. Most animals were asleep, others were munching on a late-night´s snack. It was perfect. Kowalski then started thinking about what the future walks would be like, with Marlene next to him.

Skipper crept into the last room. The hallway had just ended with an old, gnarly door with weird carvings. Skipper had thought for a moment he had found it, but when he opened the door, he saw it was probably just the attic. Boxes and rusty weapons were stacked. The leader groaned frustrated and turned to leave. He didn´t go anywhere. The small army was right there, blocking his exit.

A\N: R&R! [:+)


	22. Chapter 22

A\N: We´re nearing the end. xP

"Looks like we have you cornered, intruder." Guzo stepped forward, holding his weapon, which looked like a spear. Skipper glared and balled his flippers. He hadn´t come all this way just to lose Private. He was going to take them down one by one if he had to.

"Secure him!"

The first soldiers, who came toward him in _punching_ range, got exactly that. Skipper´s flippers connected with their beaks and left them out cold on the floor. Immediately the rest charged. The penguin rushed forward and greeted them. He kicked a few to the ground, dodged a sword and slammed his flipper down on the owner's head.

He crumbled.

_´Seven down, a hundred to go.´ _Skipper thought and punched another one in the face.

A nasty crack was heard and the soldier fell, probably dead. A wing grabbed his flipper, triggering a response from the leader, which flung the offender so far back, he stumbled into several others. Guzo was further back, watching the fighters fall. During the attacks, all he saw was a black and white blur.

Skipper was unstoppable as he fought, reacting in seconds. The most were already out or too wounded to fight. The penguin grabbed another one´s flipper and flung him over his shoulder into the wall. Suddenly, a weight was knocked against his feet, knocking him off-balance. The soldier in front of him raised his sword, but Skipper kicked at his feet, using the same tactic to switch to the upper position.

He then killed the soldier with his own sword. Another fighter slashed his dagger against the penguin's side. Skipper felt waves of burning pain wash over him, but he did his best to swallow it down. He had a mission. He couldn´t back down now. Private needed him! Skipper whirled around and stabbed the other. Black dots were already swimming in his vision, but he forced himself to keep going, taking down the rest. The officer was ready to collapse, but then he found himself sword-to-sword with Guzo. "

Good job, but I think you missed one." The otter said, his eyes blazing.

Rico could´ve been a dog. The way he sniffed the floor and walls carefully, any hunter would´ve chosen him over their Bello in the yard. Max and Kenny ran after him, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of Skipper or Private.

Suddenly Rico stopped.

"I lossed it." He said, sniffing around.

"Lost what?"

"Tha sent!"

"Well, maybe if you back up you could find it again." Kenny suggested.

Rico nodded and slid back to the spot where he still had Private´s smell. The dog-,uh, penguin snuffed around before leading his friends into a different hall.

Skipper and Guzo faced each other. The penguin was breathing hard, but his blue eyes never back down from the otter´s fierce gaze.

"Where is he?" Skipper finally asked, giving Guzo a death glare that would even make Dr. Blowhole back down.

"Where is who?"

"My soldier, Private." Guzo pretended to think, then shrugged.

"We have many privates here." Skipper raised his sword so quickly that Guzo barely had time to react, and pushed it under the mammal´s chin.

"Don´t play cute with me! I know you know exactly about who I´m talking about. Now." Skipper put more force on his sword. "Where. Is. He?"

Guzo just smiled, then brought his sword up in milliseconds and pushed against Skipper´s weapon, removing it from his neck.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn´t tell you." He got ready to stab Skipper´s heart, but the penguin had military reflexes, knocking it away. The fight was on. Swords clashed and metals reflected the moon, that had now parted in two…

Private noticed it too. The moon had split in two. But he was too terrified to give it much thought. Drakus turned a wheel on his machine. Engines whirred and a miniature door opened, revealing a kind of built in chair. Except that it had manacles to chain the penguin to it, so it seemed less friendly or comfy. Drakus opened the chain Private still had tied around him and forcefully pushed him down on the ´chair´.

"Blue, now thrust the level there." Blue trotted over to the machine.

"This one?"

"No! The further one, next to it." Blue´s eyes scanned the set of levels, then pushed the right one.

Private almost jumped out of his feathers as chains start moving with high, loud metallic sounds. The metals wrapped themselves around his ankles, stomach, flippers and forehead, completely immobilizing him. Private struggled, but it was a hopeless, weak attempt. It seemed to amuse Drakus though.

"Okay, Blue," The evil lord said. "Let´s get started.

Swords clanked. Sweat dropped. Eyes locked. The fight continued. Around the room, out the door, in the hallway, back into the room again. Skipper wasn´t letting up and neither was Guzo. The two fought, pressing harder, trying to get the other to surrender. Guzo had to admit, Skipper had more than he´d gave him credit for. The penguin was exhausted, but kept his fighting still a challenge.

Guzo remembered when he was younger. He had been in a situation similar to Skipper, fighting for someone he loved dearly and that person\animal had been missing. It was one of his hardest, yet valuables lesson. Duty comes before anything else. Thanks to Drakus, he put his weakness behind him.

The otter began thinking what a great warrior Skipper would make. He sidestepped a blow and knocked the other to the floor. It seemed like Skipper´s energy had finally come to an end. The leader lay exhausted on the floor, gasping for breath. Guzo stepped in front of him. The other closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

It never came. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw his opponent studying him. And it didn´t look like he was deciding where his sword put fit best in Skipper´s body.

"I´m deciding to spare you." He said finally.

"Gee, thanks." Skipper spat sarcastically and looked around for his sword.

"With a little training…" Guzo muttered. "…you could be a fine soldier." The penguin stared at him then struggled to his feet.

"Never!" He growled.

"The only reason I came here for is to rescue my soldier. Not too surrender to his enemies."

Everything went so fast, Guzo barely had time to blink. His sword clattered against the wall and Skipper´s was pushing it´s tip into his neck.

"Where. Is. Private?" The penguin pushed even harder.

"And you better answer before I get madder." The otter looked at him with a steel glare, which clearly said that he wasn´t going to say anything.

As frustrated and angry as he was, he couldn´t bring himself to kill him. He slammed the hilt into the other´s neck. Guzo slumped down. Skipper quickly tied him up then was just about to slide out when he heard a faint voice. Very faint, barely even in existence. It was Blue´s voice.

A\N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xDD I got most of the fighting from _Percy Jackson_. xP


	23. Chapter 23

A\N: Thanks for reading this, xDD.

He couldn´t believe it. Skipper couldn't believe he had found them. Well, not yet but he had found a clue. Cause if Blue´s there, Private would be too. The penguin let out a shaky sigh of relief, then gripped his sword tight as he searched around the room. The voices came right below him. New strength and hope surged into the penguin.

"Now what Uncle?" Blue asked as he secured the little Brit. Drakus walked over to Private and tested his bounds.

"Well done. Now, bring me that black box over in the corner."

Blue looked behind him and saw a black metal container sitting in the corner. It looked light enough, but weighed tons.

"What´s-in-here?" The lemur asked as he dragged it toward his uncle.

"Something crucial for the continuation of this operation." Drakus said, as if this explained everything.

"Okay…" Blue placed it in front of the older lemur. "Excellent…" Drakus said and looked at Private.

The penguin had had enough. He straightened up as best as he could and shouted. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" his captor growled angrily. "HELP!" Private yelled again. Drakus raised his paw and hit the little penguin. Private slumped back, half-conscious from the power of the hit. Drakus turned back to the box and opened it. He reached in and dragged something out.

Private´s eyes widened in confusement.

Skipper tensed. He wasn´t dreaming was he? No, wait that was really Private! Skipper felt his heart stop then start beating hysterically. They came from the back of the room. The penguin stumbled over the knocked out soldiers and threw them all into a pile with so much force that even if they had woken up again, they would´ve been knocked out. Skipper slid back to the place where he had heard Private´s voice. He pressed his earhole against the floor. Just barely, he could make out voice.

One was familiar. Blue. Which means that his hostage AKA private was down there. But how on earth is he supposed to get there in time? It was impossible to find the stair case and the room underneath him before Drakus and Blue with him did something terrible to Private. Skipper glanced desperately around the room. Then he had a crazy idea.

Private gazed confused at the cables in Drakus´ paws. They were long, thick and black. They had two ends, one was like those USB cables, and the other one had long thorns with hooks. They looked like the end of a fishing rod. Drakus and Blue attached the USB–like ends to the weird machine that Private was chained to. The machine made a whirring sound and began shaking. The cables began to glow dimly.

Skipper drove his sword in the ground so long till it broke, then threw it into the pile with the other broken blades and grabbed the next one. He was doing this at a frantic pace, trying to create a hole in the ground so he could get through to rescue Private. His mind was set on Private´s rescue and that only.

"Wh-what´s happening?" Private whimpered, but got no answer. "Blue, get back and stand in that nook." Drakus said hoarsely. Blue looked over to see a small nook at the far end of that room. "What? But I want to watch!"

Drakus flashed him a dark look. Private thought he was going to force him with some creepy black magic or something, but then the evil lord nodded. "Alright, then. But stay in one place and don´t move around." Blue nodded excitedly.  
>Drakus slowly moved over to where Private was lieing. The small penguin was quivering.<br>_´This is the end.´ _He thought, closing his eyes.

_´Well, at least I can see Skippah again.´ _That calmed him down a bit.

He couldn´t wait to see Skipper again. But then, what about his friends and Uncle Nigel? They´ll probably cry. He didn´t want that. His thoughts were interrupted by searing pain. Drakus had jammed the cables in his shoulder. They had long sharp points at each end and the worst part, they had hooks, making it impossible to get them out again.

He cried out.

"Shut up." The lemur growled in a low voice. Private didn´t know what made him shake more. Fear or pain.

Skipper heard it too. Private was crying out in pain. His eyesight went blurry for a second, but then he forced himself to calm his fury for now. There was a time for that later. First, he had to get through. He wedged the sword into the floor again. This time, though, he heard a loud _**CRACK!**_

Everyone downstairs heard it too. Blue, Drakus and Private looked up. "What was that?" Blue whispered. "We need to move fast." Drakus said and jammed the rest of the cables into the quivering penguin. When he was done, Private was covered in blood from his wounds. The red fluid shocked him. Sure he had seen blood before, but not pouring from _holes_ in his body. Drakus´ eyes sparkled evilly at the sight of fear and blood. ´_This is why I love my job´. _He thought as he saw Blue´s hidden horror and Private´s nauseas look.

Skipper jammed the sword´s tip into the submitting tiles. They were cracking and breaking apart. Sharp projectiles sprang up when the blade hit them and flew against the wall and the penguin. He barely noticed them. His mind was set on getting through this floor, killing whoever dared to lay his dirty paw on his soldier, and saving his Private. Tears of frustration blocked his vision as he heard the small Brit below him cry out in pain.

Blue didn´t even want to speak anymore. Blood was spilling on the floor and Drakus wore a sinister smile as if the torture amused him. _´It does.´ _He thought. His uncle was cruel and heartless. Speaking of his uncle, said lemur was just going to the controls. He smirked, then flipped some switches on. Immediately, white-hot pain beyond anything Private had ever experienced in his young life washed over him. He felt like someone was burning him from the insides. The small penguin screamed in agony.

Blue couldn´t stand this any longer. "What are you doing to him?" He shouted. Drakus gave him a mild amused look. "I´m doing my job. Now shut up. Just lean back and enjoy the view." "WHAT?" Blue backed away from his uncle. Drakus suddenly reached forward and grabbed him.

"You wanted to be evil!" He laughed. "So don´t run away or I can´t mentor you!" "I don´t want to be mentored by you!" Blue screamed and tried to twist free. But his uncle had an iron grip. He continued to watch with a crazy grin on his face, and held his young nephew in place, forcing him to watch the scene.

Private was squirming around, trying to escape the torture and pain. Tears ran down his face and mingled with the blood. Suddenly, something sharp hit his cheek. But he was too much in pain to look up. Drakus didn´t notice, nor did Blue. The blue lemur had closed his eyes, but couldn´t escape the tormented cries of the prisoner.

All of the sudden, a blurry shape flew past them and landed on the floor. Drakus turned sharply and glared at the penguin. He hated interruptions.

Skipper jumped to his feet and glared extra-sharp-daggers-that-are-on-fire-and-are-filled-with-poisonous-acid at the black lemur. Drakus pushed Blue back and stepped forward. "What do you want?" He hissed. "I. Want. My. Soldier. Back!" Skipper sprang forward and flew into Drakus.

The lemur lord was surprisingly strong for his appearance. He wrestled Skipper to the floor, but he wasn´t fighting against feathers and blood. He was fighting against love, hate and father-ship.

Blue ran over to Private. He didn´t know what to do, he didn´t mean it to turn out like that. "Hang on!" He yelled, his frightened voice gaining a few octaves in his panic. Private didn´t hear him. he wanted to pass out, but couldn´t. The pain left him dizzy and nauseous. By now the small Brit was covered in sweat, tears and blood.

Drakus struck out at Skipper, catching him by surprise and knocking him down. "Forget it, bird. The boy´s as good as dead!"

Blind fury drove into Skipper as he lunged forward, picking the lemur up and throwing him against the wall so hard, that it cracked. So did the lemur´s skull.

Skipper took a deep breath and finally turned toward the terrible scene. He spotted the troublemaker who started it all. Blue was pressing buttons frantically, but he couldn´t find the off switch. He stopped when he felt a firm flipper on his shoulder and turned.

"Let me do this, kid." Skipper said and pushed the blue lemur away. Blue nodded collapsing on the ground and started crying and apologizing.

The penguin looked over the buttons and pressed each one. Nothing helped and Private´s voice was getting weaker.

"Hang on there, soldier!" Skipper commanded, choking down the overwhelming fear of losing his youngest recruit. "I need something to shut this damn machine off!" He cried angrily and kicked it. "Ere." A gruff voice said, followed by a gag and a chainsaw was put in his flipper.

"Thanks, Ric- He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see his three friends staring there. Rico suddenly lurched forward, grabbed the chainsaw and drove it through the control system. He growled something at the machine, which was drowned out by the sound of the dying contraption.

"Blue!" Martha ran forward and hugged him. Blue broke down and started crying again, sobbing something barely understandable. Ted joined the two, looking rather shaken up.

Skipper ripped the cords out of Private, wincing when he screamed as bits of flesh went with the hooks. Private fell out of the chair and into Skipper´s trembling flippers.

Immediately, the leader´s grip secured around the small penguin, holding him against his chest. "Private…Private…" He kept on saying.

"If I´m in heaven, why does it hurt so much…?" The small penguin mumbled, trying not to spasm. He opened his innocent, arctic blue eyes to gaze at Skipper. His leader raised a flipper to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You´re not in heaven, Private. You´re not dead. Every thing´s okay now."

"But you´re dead! I saw you die, get crushed underneath the wheel!" Skipper shook his head.

Private then suddenly remembered Blue´s deception skills. He stared at Skipper, his beak quivering.

"Now, soldier, don´t-" The other said quickly, but Private buried his head into Skipper´s soft, warm chest and began to cry heartily.

"Oh Skippah! I missed you so much! I´m so sorry for reacting the way I did back at the zoo. I never wanted to be rude or disrespectful!" The Brit sobbed.

"I missed you too, Private, and forget about what happened. I´m just so glad to have you back!" Skipper cradled the young rookie in his arms, tears springing to his own eyes. He tried not to cry and be strong, but he was just too exhausted to fight anymore. Rico jumped forward and hugged his teammate, the rare sight of tears dripping down his beak. "Private!"

Max patted the small penguins back while Kenny strode over to Drakus. He reached down to feel a pulse. "He´s dead." He muttered, then kicked the corpse. "About time."

The puffin quickly flew over to Skipper and shook his wing. "Nice seeing you again, old friend. And congratulations on your victory, but I have to spread the word! Drakus is finally dead!" "Bye Kenny and thanks for your help." Skipper said, squeezing his flipper.

The Dane nodded and flew out. His voice echoed throughout the castle. "Drakus is dead!"

Skipper smiled and turned back to Private. The boy had been sobbing heavily, but now he calmed himself and was falling asleep in Skipper´s secure flippers.

Ted, Martha and Blue stood by. Blue was hanging his head. He never meant for it to happen like that. He let go of Martha´s paw and trotted over to Skipper.

"Skipper?" The leader looked up. "I-I just wanted to say sorry for all this trouble I caused. I never really thought it would turn out like this." The penguin wanted to be angry with him, but the little lemur was sincere and on verge of tears as he recalled the terrible scene that had happened before him. Skipper laid a flipper on his shoulder. "You were very lucky, Blue. It could´ve ended out worse." Blue nodded, choking back tears. "How about finding a different hobby?" Skipper joked mildly. "

Yeah, like…you can join a band with me!" Ted suggested and immediately, Martha Blue and Private groaned. The other crossed his arms. "I would like to know what you have against my singing!" Private struggled to sit up. Blue apologized to him too, but the small penguin, as forgiving as he is, stuck out his flipper.

"Friends?" "Yes!" Blue said happily and took it. Skipper laughed quietly and shook his head. "Young naïve Private!"

Private never thought he´d ever been so happy to hear those words again.

A\N: And? What do you think? Ps, story´s not over yet! xD R&R! And if you spot any flaws, please tell me! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

A\N: Last three chapters up! xDD

It had been harder going into Drakus´ place than out. Maybe because he wasn´t alive to stop them. They managed to get to the airport safely, no Dane stopped them. Private figured it was Blue´s doings, but he didn´t say anything.

On the way, Martha explained what had happened to Private. "Drakus wanted to suck everything useful out of him. His soul, his character, his strength. And according to the displays, Private had plenty of that."

"That´s one of the reasons he was so strong. He killed hundreds already."

"There´s one thing I don´t understand though." Skipper cut in. "When Blue punched Kowalski, he almost died."

Blue didn´t say anything to that.

The leader continued. "Why? He couldn´t have been strong enough to actually cause any severe damage."

Ted shrugged. "As you might´ve already guessed, we´re not normal."

"If I would´ve known that before marrying you!" Martha joked, getting a glare from her husband.

"Very funny…anyway, as I said before, Drakus has gathered the strength of many hostages, all he could get, which was a lot, so some of the strength passed on to Blue. That or Tchaikovsky is one weak penguin." "It´s Kowalski." Ted blinked and looked at Blue. "You punched TWO penguins?"

Blue opened his mouth to defend himself when Rico began pointing out the window. "New York City!"

Everyone rushed over to the window to take in the beautiful view of-

"Home!" Private said excitedly, leaning closer, pressing his beak against the glass.

Thankfully, the airport was way too busy to notice three lemurs, three penguins and a cat. They sneaked out the exit, onto a cab and hopped off the street opposite from the Central Park.

"I can see the zoo!" Private said excitedly, jumping up and down. Skipper signaled the others to stay back as he stepped out onto the street. Cars and trucks filed by in a seemingly endless line. Finally, though, the leader was able to spot a break in that line.

"Okay, team, follow me!" He commanded. Everyone scooted closer together. "And…now!" He took off sliding, his soldiers and friends right behind him. Max scampered ahead of everyone. He was used to busy streets. The penguins were also used to the streets with all their missions, it was the lemurs who were having trouble.

Ted came awfully close to a car, but Martha grabbed his paw and pulled him to the sidewalk before the wheels could crush him.

"I…hate…cars…" Ted panted, dropping onto the concrete.

"You´ll get used to them." Blue assured him, but the way his uncle scowled, it didn´t seem like it.

"Okay, stay close, everyone." Skipper told them. He turned around and saw Private standing there, looking at the zoo. The small penguin raises a flipper to his eyes, wiping away a few tears. His leader waddled up to him and put a comforting flipper on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Skippah…it´s just…we´re finally home…"

"Not yet, Private. We still have to cross over the park."

Private nodded and got in line behind the officer.

The party trotted on. Nothing could stop them now. All the trouble was over. Just something was wrong with the whole scene. The sun had stopped shining and black clouds were crowding up overhead, greedily swallowing up the sun´s rays and the clear blue sky.

Then it started to rain. First it came soft then grew stronger. Skipper started signaling with his flipper. _To the trees! _

He slid forward, only to crash into a dark shape. He looked up and his heart skidded to a stop.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" The figure smirked, his thirst for blood clearly showing.

He stepped around the group, as if trying to corner them.

Max whimpered and hid behind Rico.

Skipper glared at the silhouette. "How did you find us?" He demanded to know.

"First things first! My revenge." The dark shape drew a sharp knife from behind him and reached for Private.

A\N: Okay, I was going to see if anyone guessed who the figure is, but I already posted the other two chapters, so yeah. Read on!


	25. Chapter 25

"First things first! My revenge!" The dark shape drew a knife from behind him and reached for Private.

"NO!" Skipper jumped forward and shoved his soldier back, pecking his hand.

"I went to _Denmark_ to find him. I fought against _zombies_ and _an army_ to get to him! I killed a _psycho voo-doo __lemur_ to rescue Private! And I did not do all of that to have _you_ take him away now!"

"Uhm, who´s that?" Blue asked.

"His name is Officer X." Max whimpered.

Rico coughed up a bazooka. "X!" He growled, putting his flipper on the trigger.

Officer X hadn´t spent his time around penguins for nothing. He pulled out his tazer and lunged forward. He flung out his arm and smacked the tazer against the bazooka, causing it to fire into a different direction, while kicking Skipper away.

"Lemurs, Private and cat stay back!" Skipper yelled, getting up and jumping on top of Officer X, clinging to his back.

Rico coughed up nun-chucks and moved toward the officer.

X suddenly started running backwards.

Skipper had no idea what he was doing, until X slammed against a tree, squishing the flat-headed penguin against it.

"SKIPPAH!" Private shouted, his voice getting carried away by the chilly, stormy wind.

X chuckled in amusement before grabbing his tazer and going after Rico.

"Now to you, parrot penguin!"

Rico stopped. "Parrot penguin?" He asked, not knowing if he should be offended.

"Yes, your beak looks like a parrot´s beak." X said.

The scarred bird touched his beak. "Is not!" He argued.

The other used the moment when he wasn´t paying attention to tazer him thoroughly.

Rico dropped to the floor like a sack of coals. Literally.

Skipper picked himself up from the ground and tried to stand. Black spots clouded his vision and he fell back down.

"Skippah!" Private shouted again, but his voice was far away.

Officer X turned and smirked at the rest.

Private was about to shout orders, but Blue stepped forward.

"Agent Ted and Agent Martha, attack!" He shouted, raising his hands and making the scene change completely. Officer X found himself in a pink tutu, on stage while the Nutcracker played. "Cliché." A guy in the audience muttered. "Shh!" His wife shushed him. X ripped out his tazer and growled. "You can´t hide! I don´t know how you´re doing it, but I-" He was cut off by some guys dancing in, in black clothes and trying to pick him up. "Get your hands off me!" X roared. He spotted a boy in blue clothes sitting next to another boy who was taking care of two passed out guys. "There! I see through your disguise!" The officer yelled, knocking the black guys down and jumping into the crowd. People screamed, then faded into nothing. X grabbed the blue boy and began chocking him. The scene faded back to the stormy park.

"Put my nephew down!" Ted yelled angrily. He lunged forward.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a trash can ran forward and punched X down.

"What the-?!" Officer X stopped shouting as trash tumbled into his mouth.

Ted waved his paw at a bench which ran forward and re-positioned itself on top of X, so that the crazy officer couldn´t get free.

Private grabbed Skipper and Rico and dragged them behind a tree.

Officer X roared in rage and slammed his fist into the bench, splitting it in half.

Ted winced as splitters flew everywhere.

He waved his paws and several inanimate objects, bringing them to life and trying to trap or fight against the officer. That was his power, bringing inanimate objects to life. Everything from to a paperclip to the Empire State Building.

X was let out an animalistic snarl and destroyed everything that came into his path.

"Something is seriously wrong with this guy!" Blue shouted over the storm.

"Martha!" Ted yelled.

His wife sprang into action. She put her paw on the ground. Immediately, small stones stuck to X. He tried to rip them off, but then didn´t bother. They were too small to bother him anyway. Martha kept putting rocks, stray nails and coins onto him.

"What is she doing?" Private asked Blue. The other shrugged. "I don´t know, but come on!" He leapt forward and changed scenes rapidly, confusing the human. Private got some marbles from Rico and threw them at Officer X´s feet, knocking him off balance.

"MARTHA NOW!" Ted shouted and ducked into cover.

Martha muttered something, then drew an invisible line from the sky to X, then grabbed Blue and Private, ushering them under a tree. Ted helped the others under the tree.

X stood up and at that moment, the small magnetic things that were stuck to him attracted lightning. A bright flash blinded everyone for a moment.

When their visions cleared, they saw a smoking X slumped unconscious against the grass. Private grabbed rope from Rico and with Max tied X up.

"Okay…that was just W-O-W!" Max gasped. "That was sooo cool!" Blue exclaimed. "We have to do it again sometime!"

"Maybe…" Martha chuckled.

Ted cleaned the inanimate objects up and put them back into their right place.

Skipper limped up to Private. "Good job soldier!" He rasped.

"Thanks. I´m so glad you´re alright!" Private hugged him, then reared back as his leader yelped. "Skippah!"

"It´s o-okay, Private. I th-think I broke my ribs."

Rico coughed up a skateboard. "Lie down." He commanded.

While they were taking care of everyone´s injuries, Max grabbed X´s cell phone and quickly dialed in the police´s phone number. He knew it by heart, after a life on the streets.

"Come on, let´s get to the zoo quickly." Martha said, pushing Skipper forward. Rico offered to do it for her.

"Kowalski!" The genius was in his lab with Marlene, when they heard the shout. "Pr-Private? GUYS!" The two rushed up on deck. Kowalski scowled as he saw Blue. "What´s he doing here?"

Blue walked over to him. "Uhm, Kowalski? I want to say sorry…"

Kowalski gazed at him suspiciously. "I´ll explain." Private offered.

"Sit down." Skipper told Marlene and Kowalski. "You´ll need to!"

After the whole story was done, all the two could do is stare.

"So yeah…I guess I was pretty stupid." Blue chuckled nervously.

"It´s okay, we´re all friends now!" Private said.

"Wow…" Marlene shook her head. "You guys are just…"

"Weird?"

"No…that doesn´t even describe the half of you!"

Kowalski suddenly stood up and helped Marlene up. "Skipper? We have to tell you something."

Skipper´s smile faded a bit into a startled look. "What is it?"

"Marlene and I…are a couple now."

"…"

"On congratulations!" Private said and hugged them.

Skipper´s startled look dropped and he smirked pleased.

After everyone got cleaned up, had food and rest, the lemurs parted from the rest of the gang.

"I have old friends here in New York that I want to visit." Martha explained.

Blue rushed forward and hugged Private. "Thank you Private for everything! I´m sorry for all the trouble I´ve caused!"

Private hugged him back. "I´ll write you!"

Blue beamed and followed his relatives out. "Bye guys! I´ll miss you!"

"So Drakus is really dead?" Kowalski asked. "Yes. He had a crack going right through his skull! And probably broke every other bones in his pathetic body!" Skipper said proudly.

The rest of the week was full or R&R. Rest and Reunion.

"We´re all together again! That should be celebrated!" Skipper said, raising his glass full of fish champagne.


	26. EPILOGUE

A\N: This is the last chapter, the epilogue. So enjoy!

**First Scene: Central Park Zoo **

A few months after the whole adventure, Kowalski mysteriously disappeared for a few hours. Everyone searched for him, but had no success until-

Until he suddenly re-appeared, clutching a small, velvet dark-purple box. He didn´t tell anyone where he was, just headed toward Marlene´s habitat. Skipper, Rico and Private were outside, Kowalski asked them not to come in.

For about five minutes there was quiet talking drifting out. Skipper paced impatiently. Suddenly Marlene let out a scream, "YES!" followed by a small thump.

"Move in!" The leader ordered. When the team came in, they saw the two kissing on the floor. "Uhm…Rico, cover the private´s eyes." No response. Skipper turned around and saw them staring at the box. Inside was a small diamond ring.

**Second Scene: Denmark **

No one wanted to go into the room where Drakus´ corpse lay. The only one who wasn´t afraid of any curse that the dead body might send out was Guzo, but he was in the hospital, so they had to wait.

Finally Guzo was well enough to take care of the business. As he opened the door, an overwhelming foul smell greeted him. The otter wheeled in the coffin. He stopped in confusion in front of Drakus´ body. He had been flung against the wall so hard that the whole stone wall crumbled. But yet, there wasn´t a single broken bone in Drakus´ skeleton.

"His skull must be broken!" Guzo observed, but when he checked, nothing. "Oh well, big deal." The otter put him into the coffin and wheeled him away to the morgue.

A\N: The end! Drakus is dead and buried, Kowalski and Marlene are getting married, and everyone´s is happy! xD Except maybe the Danes. Thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed! Thanks to the two major reviews **sweetykneul** and **SkipperPrivate**. And the others: **Cudabear, BlueNinjahCat97, 13thsense, Donakiko, Cool-Girl-In-black-and-White, and Tralalala! And everyone else who read this story!**

And thanks to the song that helped me write the last three chapters. xP _Anything but Ordinary-Avril Lavigne. _


End file.
